Promesses Sauvegardées
by Chinader
Summary: La guerre fait rage depuis 22 ans. Le gouvernement est en morceau, les Aurors sont estropiés et l'Ordre se débat pour empêcher le monde de s'effondrer. Seul quatre amis se tiennent devant Voldemort. UA Traduction de la fic de Robin4.
1. Prologue

**Promesses Sauvegardées.**

Un Choix.

Un Risque.

Une Fin.

Auteur : **Robin4**

Inspiration **JKR** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Chinader**

Relecture **: Fénice**

Fan de l'univers créé par Robin4, j'ai voulu continuer la traduction de cette fic qui avait été commencée par **Jubei/Kazuki. **Je publie d'abord d'un coup le prologue et les 2 premiers chapitre, puis je vais **essayer** de tenir un rythme de un chapitre par semaine. Merci à **Fenice** pour toutes les nombreuses corrections.

**Prologue : ******

10 Octobre 1992

D'une certaine façon, il pensait que tout se passait comme il fallait. Peut-être, et peut-être seulement, il n'existait pas de moyen d'empêcher ces résultats pas de moyen d'éviter _cet_ aspect de ses nombreux choix. Ou peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de s'enfuir.

Et il était trop tard. Il devait s'en aller, s'évanouir dans l'obscurité, avant qu'il ne se perde complètement. Le procédé avait déjà commencé - à chaque inspiration, il pouvait sentir l'influence des ténèbres grandir. Et à chaque fois qu'il exhalait, il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de lui même.

_Ça suffit._

Seul dans une pièce sombre, il avait prononcé ces mots à haute voix et avait, en quelque sorte, ainsi scellé son sort. Même s'il n'y avait eu personne pour l'écouter... Peu importe qu'il ait été seul - ce qui ne le surprenait pas. _Ça suffit._ Il fixerait les limites. Il se défendrait. Il mettrait un terme à cet abominable processus, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Jamais plus, il ne serait un pion entre les mains des ténèbres ou même entre les mains du destin. Il ne croyait pas au destin et il se défendrait. Même s'il devait perdre son cœur dans le processus.

Ses mains étonnamment calmes avaient réuni tout ce dont il aurait besoin: les documents de recherche, le journal et sa baguette magique. Puis il avait refermé la porte, laissant aux autres le soin de découvrir ce qu'il abandonnait derrière lui.

Très peu de choses : une trace de Magie noire, quelques notes manuscrites sans importance, une robe légèrement délavée, comme une preuve d'un manque de soin quasi juvénile, un tabouret renversé et trois chaudrons vides. Aucune indication, aucun indice d'où il allait. Le vide, pur et simple.

Il ne comptait pas retourner dans ses quartiers à la Grande Villa ; il n'y avait rien dans son vieil appartement dont il ne pouvait se passer. Au lieu de ça, il avait quitté le laboratoire vers l'Ouest, presque en direction du rivage de l'île, avec l'impression que quelque chose grandissait en lui. Était-ce de la douleur ? Impossible à dire. Il s'éloignait en quelque sorte de ses émotions, de son humanité. Il pouvait, cependant, sentir le vide. Il grandissait à chaque moment, même lorsqu'il parlait à un homme qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû traiter avec autant de froideur. Même lorsque James avait essayé de le rattraper, le vide avait refusé de s'estomper.

C'est pour cela qu'il était parti.

Et alors il partit. Avant qu'il ne les décourage, avant qu'il ne doive forcer ses amis à le regarder devenir le monstre qu'ils redoutaient tant. Il est parti comme un autre l'avait fait avant lui, secrètement et silencieusement, ne sachant pas quand il reviendrait ou même si c'était important. Il avait marché délibérément dans les pas d'un autre, en priant de pouvoir trouver un autre chemin que lui dans les ténèbres et en sachant que les toutes les probabilités annonçaient le contraire

Mais il devait le faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Les portes de la zone de transplanage sécurisée s'étaient ouvertes devant lui, sans aucune opposition, presque comme si l'île était ravie de se débarrasser de lui. L'Île de la Lumière n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié la présence d'une créature qui se serait sentie chez elle à l'intérieur de son double diabolique, localisé à moins de vingt miles au Nord et désireux de l'étreindre. Les ténèbres et la lumière – des îles reliées qui auraient pu symboliser leur conflit, si seulement le monde avait pensé à reconnaître leur importance. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers le double maléfique diabolique. Sirius s'enfuit plutôt, avant que la part de lui qui se languissait de ces ténèbres ne puisse prendre le dessus. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il n'accepterait pas.

« Et l'offre tient toujours. »

Les mots résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles trois cents et six jours plus tard.

« Rappelle-toi. »

Il s'en rappelait. Comment est-ce qu'un homme raisonnable aurait pu oublier ?

Sauf qu'il n'était pas raisonnable. Pas vraiment et ne le serait plus jamais. Sirius frissonnait, il réalisait maintenant que ce n'était pas en raison d'un froid externe. Cela venait des ténèbres en lui, des mains glacées qui le serraient. De ses mains, il n'y a aucune manière de s'échapper.

Alors il fuit Avalon, ne parlant à personne et ne laissant aucune piste d'où il été allé. En vérité, il ne le savait pas lui-même et il n'y avait aucune manière de le savoir. Il pouvait seulement fuir tout qu'il avait tenu pour cher dans l'espoir de le sauver et de se sauver lui-même.

Même s'il disparaissait, il savait que c'était faux.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Premier chapitre : Évanoui dans les ténèbres**

Rue après rue.

Maison après maison.

Brûlant. Mutilant. Maudissant. Tuant.

Sport, appelaient-ils cela. Justice, revendiquaient-ils. Les Ténèbres régnaient. Des personnages masqués dansaient librement à travers les rues, conduisant ceux qu'ils ne tuaient pas vers le centre-ville. Les cadavres étaient abandonnés là, pourrissants. Ils ne comptaient pas.

« Pathétique, vraiment », commenta-t-elle de sa gauche.

Lucius sourit. Il l'aurait reconnue même si elle n'avait pas parlé : la façon dont elle bougeait, la tenue de ses épaules et le simple mouvement de poignet pour indiquer les lâches et les imbéciles que leurs compatriotes poussaient vers l'avant la trahissaient à chaque fois - et il n'eut pas à tourner son visage vers elle. Elle savait qu'il souriait. Narcissa le savait toujours.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Ils le sont. »

Une enfant traînait derrière le troupeau, regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule comme si elle pensait que l'un des Mangemorts en queue de cortège pourrait lui jeter un sort. Lucius sourit intérieurement une fois encore et résista à l'envie de rire. Pourrait. Oh, si seulement la gamine savait.

Les cheveux marron boueux de la Sang de Bourbe étaient collés sur son front -comme c'est approprié ! - et elle trébucha par-dessus un cadavre parce qu'elle était trop occupée à regarder en arrière pour remarquer ce qui l'attendait. Ce faisant, elle laissa tomber sa peluche, et jappa de surprise.

« Dépêche-toi ! », dit sèchement sa mère alors que la fille cherchait à la ramasser. La sorcière blonde entraîna sa fille par le poignet, et Narcissa se glissa auprès de Lucius. Elle jeta un regard vers lui, et il vit des dents parfaites scintiller dans un sourire derrière son masque.

Ensemble, ils erraient derrière l'amas résigné des habitants de Pré-Au-Lard, que Flint et Dolohov étaient occupés à faire avancer sur un rythme effréné. Dolohov riait comme il ensorcelait les trainards. Les Malefoy attendaient simplement.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La petite gamine à la chevelure boueuse se libéra de l'emprise de sa mère et se précipita pour aller récupérer son nounours (moldu, sans aucun doute). Elle glissa dans une flaque de sang, mais se releva et continua, apparemment inconsciente des regards fixés sur elle.

« Souhaites tu t'en occuper, ou le devrais-je ? » demanda Narcissa.

Lucius lui offrit une petite révérence, pas une mince affaire quand il était en train de marcher. « Un gentleman ne ferait jamais obstacle au divertissement d'une dame. »

Elle gloussa. « Merci, amour. »

Tirant la baguette, magnifique association de chêne et de crin de licorne. Exactement 27.5 centimètres de long, et assez souple. Elle la manipulait aussi habilement qu'à son habitude, bougeant sa main avec une certaine grâce qui avait toujours fait verdir de jalousie Bellatrix. D'un autre côté, Bellatrix avait toujours été rongée par le pouvoir.

« Endoloris. » Il était inutile de crier.

L'enfant hurla de douleur et s'effondra à quelques centimètres de son ours en peluche. Immédiatement, la mère se retourna, en criant le nom de sa fille et en se précipitant à ses côtés - mais, Lucius était là, et sa main se posa durement sur son épaule osseuse. Le contact se voulait douloureux, mais il doutait qu'elle l'eût remarqué.

La gamine continuait de crier.

« Je ne ferai pas ça, si j'étais vous » indiqua-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Elle combattit son inflexible prise et balbutia quelque chose d'incohérent se terminant par « …ma fille ! »

Lucius rit et la laissa se dégager.

« _Endoloris._ »

Elle se tenait à ses côtés, occupant la place d'honneur à sa droite, et les regardait se tortiller. Une centaine de lâches peut-être - ce qui était peu -occupaient l'espace entre Honeydukes et la Tête du Sanglier, pleurnichant et déambulant autant qu'ils l'osaient . Ils parlaient à voix basse, fixant les Mangemorts, les corps de ceux qu'ils aimaient, ceux des employés du bureau de poste, qui avaient déclaré qu'ils préféraient mourir que capituler… et qui avaient été rapidement pris au mot. Leurs cendres parsemaient le sol assez agréablement.

Elle le regarda, bien que les habitants du Chemin de Traverse n'osassent pas. Elle observa chacun de ses mouvements : gracieux et mesuré, confiant et puissant. Et si patient. Il attendait.

Les cris dans le lointain sonnaient comme de la musique à ses oreilles, et elle sourit quand il se tourna vers elle, en baissant sa tête avec respect.

« Apporte-moi les enfants, Bella. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Rapidement, elle fit signe à Rodolphus et aux Jugsons, et ils s'approchèrent avec empressement. Rodolphus, bien sûr, lui sourit, mais Bellatrix avait une tâche à accomplir. «Les enfants, » dit-elle sèchement, en marchant à travers la foule. « Maintenant. »

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de poser des questions. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec la gentillesse ou des mots courtois. Les mains se tendirent et arrachaient les enfants aux parents, les sœurs aux frères. Ils séparaient intentionnellement les membres des familles, tirant les enfants sur le côté et les laissant aux soins de Martha Blackwood - après tout, la guérisseuse sadique semblait _aimer_ les enfants à sa propre manière. Bellatrix eut un petit rire quand l'autre femme lui lança un regard, puis sourit doucement.

« Attache-les », ordonna-t-elle avec satisfaction. Une mère idiote hurla.

Un mouvement dans son dos, puis un bruit sourd, suivi d'un cri étouffé. Bellatrix se tourna, baguette à la main, seulement pour voir Rogue debout à même pas dix pieds derrière elle, avec une victime à ses pieds et sa baguette vissée fermement contre le cou d'un autre. Elle put sentir son sourire froid derrière le masque.

« _Endoloris._ »

La malédiction chuchotée fit crier l'homme comme un animal possédé, et Rogue le laissa s'effondrer, en gémissant sur le sol. Il reposa là, convulsant, alors que Rogue l'enjambait, en jetant à peine un coup d'œil sur les enfants en pleurs.

« Fais les taire, s'il-te-plait », dit Rogue, agacé. «Leur geignement devient épuisant. »

Bellatrix ricana. « Rodolphus, s'il-te-plait. »

« Volontiers. » Il en bondit presque de joie. « _Verberovox !_ »

_Crack_.

Les enfants crièrent et se rassemblèrent; ceux qui furent frappés par le fouet d'énergie hurlèrent de douleur et tentèrent de s'échapper, mais Martha avait fait son travail aussi efficacement que d'habitude, et ils furent pris au piège. Le bruit, bien sûr, ne diminua pas, mais il devint beaucoup plus musical. _Crack_. Des cris. _Crack_. Des pleurs. _Crack_. Une jeune fille commença à supplier, seulement pour être frappée en plein visage par le fouet de Rodolphus. Il savait parfaitement viser.

Bien sûr, les parents se ruèrent en l'avant, priant pour qu'ils puissent prendre les Mangemorts par surprise. Au lieu de cela, ils rencontrèrent un Severus Rogue plutôt irrité, qui repoussa la première vague à lui seul, avant même que les autres Mangemorts n'aient la possibilité de participer.

L'odeur de la chair brûlée était nauséabonde. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder derrière lui - de regarder les enfants- et regardait en avant, préférant à peine cette vue. Il avait utilisé un Incendio pour repousser le premier groupe, avec plus de puissance qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pas ici.

Et peut-être, plus jamais.

La foule grandissait alors que les trainards, poussés vers l'avant, s'y ajoutaient. Lucius et Narcissa suivaient le dernier groupe, se baladant côte à côte comme s'ils étaient sortis pour une promenade romantique sur la plage. Pourtant, la foule se tassait alors que les parents tentaient désespérément - stupidement - de rejoindre leurs enfants. Certains restaient figés, le regard fixe et terrifiés, alors que leurs enfants se faisaient torturer. Severus n'osa pas regarder en arrière. Il pouvait cependant entendre.

_Crack !_

Les enfants criant dans la douleur.

_Crack !_

Les parents, hurlant les noms de leurs proches, renversant les corps sans vie et agonisants seulement pour perdre la vie et agoniser eux-mêmes.

_Ne savent-ils pas que c'est inutile ?_

Il aurait voulu crier.

_Crack !_

Rodolphus riant.

« _Imper!_ »

Sa propre voixciblant une jeune sorcière qui, pensait-il, enseignait dans une petite école primaire de Pré-Au-Lard. Un moment de concentration, et il l'envoya rouler sur les autres dans la foule, les obligeant à reculer et s'éloigner de la mort. C'était une manière moins sanglante de les repousser, bien qu'il sût qu'elle ne le remercierait certainement jamais pour ça. Et puis Lucas Whitby traversa la foule vers Rogue, le regard meurtrier.

« _Incendio !_ » Pour que son premier instinct soit de tuer, il fallait qu'il ait été un Mangemort depuis trop longtemps, et Rogue sentit une pointe de regret. Whitby ne s'effondra même pas il brûla tout simplement. Un instant plus tard, la boule de feu avait disparu, et le jeune Kevin Whitby – qui devait entrer à Poudlard dans moins de deux ans – était en train de crier pour son père.

Bellatrix rit et ensorcela le garçon.

La foule n'arrêtait pas d'avancer.

Ils cessèrent dix minutes plus tard, imbéciles qu'ils étaient, alors que Bellatrix et les autres enlevaient les enfants. Vaincus et en sang, les vivants s'agglutinèrent derrière le mur des morts, pleurant lorsque le dernier des enfants disparut. Rogue se contenta de rester debout et de les regarder, heureux que personne ne puisse voir à quel point son visage était pâle sous son masque.

Six des enfants ne partiraient jamais; Rodolphus avait été un peu trop enthousiaste, et leurs corps se trouvaient parmi le sang laissé par les autres. Un père en deuil tentait d'approcher sa fille morte, mais il fut immédiatement stoppé par le sortilège briseur d'os de Narcissa Malefoy. Il s'effondra sur le sol avec une fracture du dos alors que les Mangemorts riaient. Il se tortilla pendant quelques instants, puis s'immobilisa, vaincu.

La foule aussi. Ils gémissaient, les yeux écarquillés, en essayant de reculer. Ne réalisaient-ils pas qu'il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher ?

Lucius approcha le Mage Noir, en s'inclinant avec élégance. « Ils sont tous là, Mon Seigneur. »

Quelques gémissements de la foule retentirent, mais Voldemort les ignora. Lentement, sa tête tourna et ses yeux rouges se focalisèrent sur Lucius. Le vieil ami de Rogue tressaillit.

« Le sont-ils ? »

« Ici ou morts, Maître. »

Les rires commencèrent tranquillement puis s'accrurent lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa un sourire.

« Donc, ils sont tous là, » énonçat-il dangereusement.

Tout à coup, il se tourna pour scruter la foule, sa voix se réduisant à un murmure.

« Sauf un. Il en manque _un_. »

Les premiers rangs de la foule tentèrent de reculer, mais ceux derrière eux ne leur laissaient pas la place. Quelqu'un poussa un cri en se faisant bousculer, et l'un des jeunes sorciers à l'avant s'effondra. Et Voldemort se mit à rire plus fort.

« Où est votre héros maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Même Rogue tressaillit. Quelqu'un hurla.

« Eh bien ? »

Honeydukes et la Tête de Sanglier explosèrent, et la foule gémit lorsqu'ils furent bombardés par les débris enflammés, cherchant à se resserrer encore plus. La fumée se envahit l'air, mais Voldemort rit.

« Personne ne veut me combattre ? »

« Non…non… non non non… » Des chuchotements terrifiés émergèrent de la masse d'humains, sans aucun sens sauf pour ce seul mot. _Idiots_. Rogue eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Non…jamais…non… »

Ils étaient encore en train de murmurer, en priant pour détourner sa colère. Sauf que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas en colère, et cela effrayait Severus plus que n'importe quelle fureur aurait pu le faire – parce que la colère bouillait sous la surface, attendant. Il déglutit juste au moment où Voldemort haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. Tuez-les. »

Des hurlements.

Encore plus de hurlements.

Un cauchemar vivant.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre Deux : Tout espoir s'estompe**

Ce n'était que le début. Jour après jour, et nuit après nuit, ça continuait, jusqu'à ce que même ses élèves commencèrent à remarquer l'épuisement gravé dans chacun des actes de Rogue. La plupart, bien sûr, en devinèrent la cause -les attaques avaient fait les gros titres, et même les plus sots des enfants savaient où leur maître des potions passait ses nuits. Mais, en vérité, ce n'était pas tant le manque de sommeil que les cauchemars

Il en revivait un une fois encore.

Ça avait commencé le 17 Octobre, le jour suivant celui où Voldemort apprit que Black avait disparu d'Avalon. Les Aurors avaient réussi à garder cette nouvelle cachée pendant presque une semaine, mais quand elle sortit, les journaux n'avaient pas lâché l'affaire. Et si les rapports étaient vrais (et Bella avait habituellement raison en ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres), Voldemort avait perdu son sang froid.

_Ce qui nous amène au Pré-Au-Lard_

Rogue continuait de se sentir nauséeux rien que d'y penser, et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer le lendemain matin, quand il avait dû accompagner les autres professeurs de Poudlard pour enterrer les morts. Habituellement, il ne se souciait pas ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, mais les regards des trahis/la trahison qu'il lisait dans les regards commençait/ commençaient à peser sur son âme. Sinistra était la pire ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années et, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été amis, ses remarques l'avaient blessé. Ainsi que sa froideur, après que ses larmes aient séchées

_Même vous, je n'imaginais pas que vous pourriez un jour tomber aussi bas, _lui avait sifflé Aurora sur le chemin du retour, ne lui laissant même pas la chance de répondre

_Il n'aurait pas pu, de toute manière, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en avoir envie. Elle ne comprenait pas que ce n'était pas son choix, et qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour fuir ce sombre cercle vicieux. Personne ne comprenait – même Remus l'avait regardé avec horreur avant de détourné le regard. Jamais Severus n'avait sentit à ce point le poids de l'absence de Dumbledore. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais._

_Il était présent cinq jours plus tard pour la mort de Stephen Hoppner, regardant l'ancien Auror reconverti en Historien célèbre s'éteindre comme un de ces héros mythique des anciens temps. Il avait vu l'offre donnée et rejetée et ensuite il avait vu les gens ignorer le courage démontré par le mourant._

_«Tu ne veux pas reconsidérer notre offre, Stephen ? ", lui avait demandé Lucius d'une voix calme, si calme. Il y avait-il un sens caché dans le fait que Voldemort ait seulement envoyé les membres d'ancienne famille pour persuader l'homme ? Un Malefoy, un Rogue, un Lestrange, une Black – bien que Malefoy par mariage, elle était toujours la plus ancienne par le sang. Mais pas de Bellatrix. Elle n'était pas raisonnable._

_Et ce qu'ils faisaient était si raisonnable_

_Hoppner n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre. Il supportait bien la douleur. Mais en réfléchissant, il avait bien supporté Azkaban. En comparaison, ce n'était rien._

_Heure après heure. La femme et fille de Stephen étaient inconscientes dans un coin, principalement grâce aux actions de Rogue. Mais il ne les avait pas épargnées par compassion. Elles étaient autorisées à vivre parce que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait d'autres plans pour elles. Le fils avait grandit il venait tout juste de sortir de Poudlard, mais il n'était pas encore rentré à la maison. Son cas sera traité plus tard._

L'aube arriva, mais l'aîné de la famille Hoppner n'avait pas craqué. Il ne craquerait pas, et ils le savaient, donc à la place, ils le faisaient crier. Rodulphus n'était pas l'égal de sa femme dans l'art de la torture, mais ensemble, les quatre Mangemorts recouvrirent le sol de sang. Du sang ancien et pur.

_C'étaient des moments comme celui-ci qui, v, avait fait que Rogue se détourne des ténèbres._

_Pourtant, Hoppner resta provocateur jusqu'à la fin, parvenant à nier la douleur pour rire à ses tortionnaires, leur demandant si c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire. Brave homme. Insensé._

_Comme les autres, il mourût, même si c'était de manière plus noble que la plupart. Et avec beaucoup moins de raison._

Il était aussi présent le jour ou le jeune fils de Stephen Hoppner, Gnaeus, pris la Marque pour sauver sa mère et sa sœur. Toute deux languissaient toujours à Azkaban, mais elles n'avaient pas été blessées. On leur avait même permis de rester ensemble, même si ca ne changeait rien face aux Détraqueurs. Il se rappelait l'expression de leur visage quand il les avait amenées là.

Oh, il s'en rappelait :

«_Pourquoi te fais-tu subir cela ?"._murmurait rageusement Severus, tirant énergiquement sa tète de ses mains. Ses coudes étaient douloureux à force de rester sur son bureau si longtemps.

Il secoua la tète, espérant que ça lui apporterait de la clarté. Mais il n'y avait pas de vraie réponse. Pas de raison. Seulement de l'insomnie et des cauchemars qui le hantaient Il n'avait pas été hanté a ce point depuis des années. Le Seigneur des ténèbres gagnait, et ça le rendait malade. «_Tu es malade depuis longtemps, Severus_.", se rappelait il durement. «_Tordu et cruel, tu te rappelle_ ? "

Même sa propre colère ne le piquait plus, et il s'éleva, une fois encore, essayant de se diriger vers son lit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir quelques heures avant le retour des cauchemars avant qu'il ne revoir les visages de ceux qu'il avait tués. Étrangement, Hoppner ne le hantait pas autant que les autres, mais Hoppner n'était pas exactement innocent. Il avait fait son choix, il y a longtemps.

Et pourtant… Du coin de l'œil, Rogue lut les gros titres de la première page de la Gazette des Sorciers et il grinça des dents

ABANDON DES RECHERCHES, disait le titre du premier article, écrit par Keith Lindsay. Ce n'était que la suite d'un autre article de Charles Li, qui a montré plus de créativité dans son titre LE DERNIER ESPOIR N'EST PLUS, mais pour une raison inconnue, l'article lui donnait un sentiment de vide intérieur

Vingt-neuf jours depuis que la nouvelle était sortie. Trente-six depuis que l'événement avait eu lieu, d'après Remus, qui était bien placé pour le savoir. Ça aurait été quelque chose d'autre, Severus aurait été surpris de voir que les journaux étaient toujours fixés sur le même sujet, mais c'était différent. C'était tragique.

Il a observé les journaux démonter Sirius Black, protestant contre ses actions, d'abord avec tristesse, puis avec colère. L'opinion publique suivait plus ou moins – une perte d'espoir qui frôlait la fureur, et un vide que la guerre amplifiait chaque jour; Dans le passé, Severus se serait senti vengé et satisfait. Maintenant, il était partagé entre joie et terreur. «_Ne sait il pas ce qu'il a fait ?_" Mais une petite partie de Severus comprenait il se rappelait du regard de Black quand il lui avait demandé ses trois dangereuses potions.

Beaucoup se demandaient si Black allait revenir au côté de Voldemort, s'abandonnant complètement aux ténèbres. Regarder dans ses yeux, pourtant, avait appris à Severus que ça n'arriverait jamais. C'était un homme qui combattrait ou qui mourrait en essayant.

Mais les héros ne servent a rien quand ils s'enfuient

Peu importe. L'effort de guerre plongeait dans les ténèbres

12 Novembre. Ça aurait été une belle journée si le Ministère de la magie ne brûlait pas.

Des mois de travail avaient été consacrés à la reconstruction du Ministère et à le rendre aussi impénétrable que possible. Une construction minutieuse, des protections placées dans le but de protéger la centaine de travailleurs à l'intérieur, et même la pessimiste Gazette des Sorciers trouvait de bonnes choses à dire à propos des chances du nouveau Ministère face a une nouvelle attaque. LE nouveau building avait ouvert ses portes avec beaucoup de bruit une semaine seulement après les événements, terminé et prêt à être un symbole du combat actuel contre les ténèbres. James Potter avait bien parlé, de rêves, d'espoir et de nouveaux départs.

Rogue s'était tenu avec les autres et avait ri quand le Ministère brûlait. Il avait vu les innocents tenter de se sauver. Certain réussirent, et d'autres non. Pendant la première attaque, ils avaient capturé Marcy Basil. Pendant la seconde, moins de deux semaines plus tard, ils capturèrent Mafalda Hopkirk. Des fonctionnaires moins importants moururent pendant les deux, mais Basil était un chef de département, et un des plus ardents défenseurs de James. Rogue savait que cette perte était un coup dur pour le Ministre, il savait que James avait besoin d'elle, particulièrement à la suite de la disparition de Black et de la mort de Dung Fletcher – Fudge n'était pas le seul qui déclarait que Potter avait perdu sa poigne. La présence de Basil permettait l'équilibre des chefs de département, gardait le pouvoir du côté de James. Mais, évidement, ça ne l'avait pas stoppé quand il l'avait capturée.

La vie, même à Azkaban, était meilleur que la mort.

Donc il combattit, et il tua, et il captura, même si Rogue (contrairement aux idiots qu'il commandait) comprenait que le but de cette attaque n'était pas de s'emparer du Ministère. Le but était simple : Tuer une douzaine ou plus, canarder tous les Aurors qui auraient le courage de montrer leur face et rigoler. Rigoler pendant que le ministère s'écroulait sur lui-même, signant ainsi leur échec.

Car ils avaient échoué. Alice Londubat ne pouvait mettre de l'ordre dans ce gâchis, même si elle avait essayé. «_Il manque quelque chose. _Mais trois Aurors ne pouvaient rien face à une douzaine et demi de Mangemorts, particulièrement avec des employés du Ministère dans les pattes. Et il ne pouvait pas réussir comme ca

Et ces passants innocents étaient doués dans l'art de se mettre dans leurs pattes. Rogue en tua un quand il essayait de toucher Alice Londubat avec un Brise-Os (Il visait sa jambe, mais l'imbécile réussis à tomber face en avant juste sur le chemin du sort et son crane explosa).Alice n'a même pas glapit quand les fragments s'étaient répandu sur son visage. Elle a simplement visé Rogue avec un sortilège d'Imperius qui l'a presque fait tomber

Parfois, il se demandait de quel côté il est vraiment.

_Incendio_

Il l'enflamma presque sans le vouloir (ce qui démontrait assez bien ce qu'il disait toujours a ses élèves : Faites attention !) et plongea quand le protégé d'Alice lui jeta un sort. C'était le problème avec les anciens de Poudlard. Sauf s'ils devenaient des Mangemorts, ils terminaient inévitablement par chercher à le tuer.

Au moment même ou Rogue se relevait, une explosion détruisit le sol en dessous de lui, le renvoyant face contre terre encore une fois. Il jura et se redressa

de nouveau.

«Allons-y", cria-t-il aux autres. Des airs de mutinerie apparurent sur certains en réaction a son ordre, spécialement de la part de Osborne Blackwood, qui avait des illusions de grandeur par rapport à/qui se faisait des illusions quant sa place dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Mais un simple mouvement de sa baguette remis Osborne en place (les autres n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait que Rogue pourrait les frapper sur place et les trainer tremblants en dehors du Ministère.)

De plus, la dernière explosion était la conclusion de leur attaque. Les nouvelles portes brillantes du Ministère (offertes par Salamender, il en était sûr) brûlait, malgré les efforts de ces idiots pour les décrocher. Imbéciles. Le feu continuerait pendant des heures.

A ce moment là, les Mangemorts seraient à Azkaban, à écouter les cris, encore.

Où sont-ils ? Demanda doucement James

Rogue le regarda de travers. «A Azkaban, évidemment, je pensais que tu savais"

_«Peut-être que je savais"._ James regarda le vieux calendrier richement décoré qui pendait au mur de son bureau (un autre objet hérité de Dumbledore, mais un qu'il aimait). Le 14 Novembre, deux jours après l'attaque du Ministère et presque un mois après l'attaque de Voldemort au Pré-au-Lard. Un mois et 4 jours depuis que Sirius avait disparu. _"C'est juste que…"_ Il ne se fatigua pas à dire le reste : _«C'étaient des enfants"._ Rogue était au courant et ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ce qu'il ressentait à propos de ça (s'il ressentait quelque chose). _«Nous avons besoin de Sirius."_

«Faut le lui dire", rétorqua Rogue

James sentit ses épaules tomber. _«Je le ferais si je savais ou le trouver"._

_«Quel ami ! "_

_«Ne dis pas ca",_ dit James, la voix indiquant qu'il était prêt à craquer.

Deux sourcils noirs s'élèvent «Ce n'est pas la vérité ? "

«Tu n'as aucun droit pour le juger ! " C'était dur pour lui de ne pas crier ou grogner. Il savait qu'il s'énervait pour peu, mais James ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ses nerfs étaient usés, et la pression ne faisait que monter.

«Vraiment ?", contredit froidement Rogue. «J'ai vu ce qu'il faisait. J'ai vu la route qu'il arpente. Et personnellement, je serait surpris s'il _ose_ revenir." Ses yeux brillèrent. «Ne te berce pas d'illusions, Potter. S'il revient, il ne sera plus l'homme que tu as connu jadis."

«Tu ne peux pas en être sûr !", rétorqua James, repoussant la nausée qui le menaçait. «Tu ne le connais pas."

La réponse fut froide : «Tu ne le connais plus toi même."

Deux articles parurent le 22 Novembre, chacun pire que le précédent. Le premier expliquait que Gabriel Binns, l'Auror désormais aveugle, était finalement sorti de Sainte Mangouste le soir du 21 et se dirigeait vers chez lui avec sa sœur quand une bataille avait éclaté dans les rues Moldues de Londres. Un Auror aveugle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir face à une demi-douzaine de Mangemort, surtout quand sa sœur jumelle se fait découpée par Bellatrix Lestrange. Les indices suggèrent que Samantha Binns avait bien combattu (mais pas assez bien).

Sa nécrologie appelait au retour de Sirius Black et le blâmait pour la soudaine chute du monde magique dans les ténèbres. Les héros, comme le disait Charles Li, ne tournent pas le dos de ceux qui ont besoin d'eux. Sirius Black avait fui, mais il avait une dette envers le monde magique. Ils avaient besoin de son aide, et qui était-il pour la leur refuser ? Est-ce que le monde ne valait pas davantage que ce qu'il était en train de faire, peut importe ce que ça pouvait être ? C'était sa faute si Samantha Binns était devenue une victime de plus, dont l'innocente vie avait été gâchée.

Et son frère était juste un autre Auror croupissant à Azkaban. Son arrivée fit monter le nombre estimé de prisonniers à cent-vingt-sept, comprenant cent-vingt-deux enfants, tous entre quatre et onze ans. Enfant qui n'avait plus de famille pour les défendre.

En conséquence, la Gazette avait essayé et fini par réussir à épingler la faute (et la responsabilité) à Sirius Black.

Le pire, pourtant, fut Laçenne.

Voldemort avait rarement frappé sur le continent européen, mais l'alliance de la France et de l'Angleterre semblait avoir détruit cette amnistie. Quelques minutes seulement après que Bellatrix Lestrange et ses compagnons eurent capturé Gabriel Binns, une autre attaque prenait place dans une des plus anciennes et pures villes du monde magique. Beaucoup des traditions magiques modernes pouvaient être retracées jusqu'à Laçenne, et quasiment toutes les familles importantes avaient un membre là-bas. Laçenne était même la demeure ancestrale des Montagues, cinquième famille des Quatorze. C'était la plus ancienne ville de leur monde, et quiconque comptant pour quelque chose était passé par là. Peu était ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas (Magnifiquement perchée au dessus en haut de la Seine, Laçenne était tout ce qu'une ville sorcière devrait être)

La plupart de ses résidents pensaient que ça la rendait sure, même si la ville avait fermement prêté allégeance a Eugene Legarde. Ils étaient fiers de dire que leur président avait été élevé dans l'une des plus anciennes villes sorcière, et d'affirmer qu'il avait raison. Les ténèbres devaient être combattus.

En moins d'une heure, la ville était vide, excepté les corps. Voldemort et ses partisans ne touchèrent à aucun des anciens et célèbres bâtiments (le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait juste ordonné d'exterminer la population). Les bâtiments, vieux de deux milles ans, avaient été épargnés. Trois mille cinq cent sorcières et sorciers furent tués (la plupart dans leur sommeil, mais certains avaient combattu). En moins de soixante courtes minutes, Laçenne était devenue une ville fantôme, dans le vrai sens du terme. 

Tous, sauf cinq Aurors que Voldemort ramena à Azkaban: Christophe Montagues, Thierry Moreau, Charlotte Fournier, Josette Simon et Marie Roux. Tous avaient combattu. Ils étaient tous tombés.

Cinq de plus pour Azkaban

Le prisonnier numéro 133 fut Sam Ackerly. Un ancien Auror et père du regretté Edward Ackerly (tombé pendant l'attaque du manoir Jedusor). Il fut tiré de sa maison après avoir vu sa femme et son fils de neuf ans torturés à mort. Ce que Voldemort voulait à cet homme déjà brisé était au-delà de la compréhension magique. Mais il finit quand même à Azkaban.

La suivante fut Mafalda Hopkirk, capturée durant la seconde attaque du Ministère. Bien que moins sévère que la première (physiquement), le nombre de mort s'élevait à vingt sept fonctionnaires, dont les trois quart avaient été tués durant la seconde attaque. Fudge cria au meurtre de sang et James jura vengeance, mais aucun beau discours ne pouvait guérir les plaies.

Puis, ça ce compliqua

Avalon. 25 Novembre 1992 Avec la nouvelle année, venait une nouvelle classe d'Auror (4905) prévue pour le premier janvier. Les Français et les anglais travaillaient sur une manière de standardiser leurs procédures tactiques et (le plus important) d'apprendre les uns des autres. Les Français n'avaient pas été en guerre depuis presque un siècle et leur dernière menace majeur était un sorcier noir assez faible comparé à Voldemort ou Grindelwald, que les Britanniques avaient combattu seuls. Mais où les Britanniques avaient l'expérience, les Français avaient l'avantage du nombre. Ils n'avaient pas subi une attaque de leur prison ou un Ministère détruit, ou un Chemin De Traverse. Ils étaient toujours forts.

«Jean… ?". Bill Weasley traversa le hall principal d'Avalon, accélérant ce qu'il avait à faire. Le chef des Aurors français leva la tête de son café et leva un sourcil.

«Ouais."

Bill ravala sa salive

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier Jean (même si le Français était un peu délicat parfois). Il avait un vif sens de l'humour et l'attention de son président. Grâce à lui, il y avait maintenant neuf Aurors français sur Avalon… et un projet de faire venir la nouvelle classe française était en cours. C'était, évidemment, un secret que aucun des Aurors n'avait partagé avec leur gouvernement respectif. Alice avait juste secoué la tète et avait grogné qu'ils le découvriraient quand ils le découvriraient.

Mais découvrir n'était pas toujours une bonne chose.

Lentement, Bill se plaça sur un fauteuil à côté de Jean et observa le visage du vieux sorcier se tendre d'inquiétude. Bill était habituellement bon à cacher ses émotions, mais dans ce cas, il était sûr de porter la vérité sur son visage. Incapable de se contrôler, il ravala difficilement.

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Bill ?", demanda Jean calmement, comme si il avait peur de sa propre voix.

Il dut prendre une grande inspiration avant de parler «Il y a eu …une attaque" _Termine en vite, Weasley_ ! s'ordonna-t-il. _Ne le fait pas souffrir !_ «Mangemorts, la nuit dernière. Ta femme…"

Jean ne parla pas, mais son visage devint blanc au moment où le mot sortit de la bouche de Bill. Toujours lentement, sa main se leva pour couvrir sa bouche et ses yeux devinrent vides…

«Je suis désolé," murmura Bill, sentant immédiatement combien cette remarque était inadéquate. Mais que dire d'autre ?

«Est-ce…" Jean aspira un grand coup, luttant pour garder son self contrôle. «Est ce qu'elle est…"

«Oui," répondit Bill aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait. Mais les Aurors ne se mentent pas entre eux, malgré le gouffre que l'âge et la nationalité pouvaient créer entre eux.

Le morceau de parchemin resta pendu entre eux pendant un moment avant que Jean ne l'accepte, tremblant. Ce n'était pas beaucoup (juste une note rapide d'un Auror à un autre quand même les hiboux leur semblaient non fiables). Bill l'avait déjà lue parce qu'il ne savait pas à qui elle s'adressait quand elle était arrivée sans sceau ni destinataire, et son homologue avait disparut trop vite pour indiquer à l'Auror anglais à qui la donner. Maintenant, pourtant, il se sentait comme un voyeur.

Jean déroula la note lentement et lut les quelques lignes. Bill regarda ses yeux se fermer pour un moment et se rouvrir clair et concentré.

«Je dois y aller", annonça-t-il doucement. «Pour le moment. Je dois annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille… Ce sont des Moldus, ils ne comprendront pas."

Un sourire moitié forcé, moitié penaud se dessina sur son visage, et Bill se leva avec lui.

«Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?", demanda-t-il avant de réfléchir a ce qu'il disait. Il avait des obligations sur Avalon, mais elles pouvaient attendre.

«Non," répondit Jean calmement. «Je dois le faire seul"

"Ne faites..."

"Rien de stupide ?", termina Jean à sa place. "Mon ami, je n'en ferais rien. Pas encore. Et…", sa voix tremblait légèrement, " Il reste trop de chose à accomplir."

«Votre famille… ?"

«Morts depuis longtemps."

Bill ne voyait pas quoi répondre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder Jean quitter le hall, calme et posé, mais avec quelque chose en moins. Quelque chose qui était la seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Le charismatique et joyeux Français était parti, et ses pas n'étaient plus si sûrs. C'était pareil pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille, mais Jean avait la distinction d'être le premier d'une nouvelle catégorie. Voldemort visait maintenant les Aurors français.

«J'ai l'impression de commettre une trahison en se réunissant ici", dit calmement Peter. Remus acquiesça en silence, assis près du feu et le ravivant avec un vrai tisonnier (le ciel seul savait ou il avait trouvé ca dans l'ancienne demeure Black). Peut être qu'il était là depuis le début.

«Que penses-tu que je ressente tout les jours ?", demanda James d'un air maussade. «J'habite ici."

«Pourquoi tu ne reconstruis pas tout simplement Godric's Hollow ?", répondit Peter.

James haussa des épaules " Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais on le fera. Un jour."

«Peu importe", reprit Remus lorsque personne d'autre ne voulait parler. Sa poitrine était lourde. «A propos de Sirius..."

«Ouais", tiqua Peter.

«Il faut le trouver." Parfois, Remus détestait être la voix de la raison, même si ça lui venait naturellement. Il détestait énoncer l'évidence.

"Je suis à court d'idées", admit James, les mains posé sur son visage. Il tira ses lunettes sur le côté d'un geste irrité et frotta ses yeux. "Il ne répond pas aux lettres (elles sont toutes revenues sans même avoir été ouvertes) et nous avons cherché partout… La Cabane Hurlante, Avalon, son ancien appartement, les caves en dehors de Pré-Au-Lard, tout les parcs entre ici et la manche, magique ET Moldus,…"

"Je commence à me demander s'il est toujours en Angleterre", dit Remus quand James finit son inventaire.

"Si les poster "chien perdu" n'ont rien donné, c'est qu'il ne se cache pas en temps que Patmol," ajouta Peter. "J'ai placardé toute l'île avec. Et la France."

Remus soupira. "Il ne veut pas être trouvé".

"Et?", rétorqua James, et Remus haussa des épaules. Oui, ça les touchait, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain niveau. Ça les touchait en tant qu'amis, mais ils avaient tous des responsabilités sur leurs épaules qui devraient avoir plus de valeur que l'amitié (mais ce n'était pas le cas.). La disparition de Sirius faisait mal. Il était parti depuis un mois et demi.

"Tu devrais savoir, James, à quel point c'est dur de trouver un Auror qui ne veut pas qu'on le trouve", sortit calmement Peter

"Dur, mais pas impossible", répondit calmement l'ancien Auror, pour se dégonfler directement après. "Au moins, on sait que Alice et les autres sont aussi perdus que nous. Ils ont envoyé Bill Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks le chercher, il y a deux semaines, mais rien n'en ait sorti. Ils sont déjà rentrés à Avalon."

Peter grogna, et Remus ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Souvent, il essayait de ne pas penser à Sirius, de ne pas s'inquiéter de où était leur ami et dans quel genre de problème il était en train de se fourrer, mais avec James et Peter, c'était impossible. Et la douleur revint. La douleur et les visions.

_Un personnage, debout dans une plaine venteuse. Ses robes noires dansaient derrière lui pendant que le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir._

_Il n'y avait même pas une baguette dans ses mais, mais Remus ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Mais Remus n'en avait pas besoin_

_Un homme._

_Une tempête._

_Seul_

_Marchant._

_Des éclairs_

Il cligna des yeux pendant que la main de James se posait sur son bras. "Ça va, Lunard ?"

Même le surnom faisait mal. "Ça ira. C'est juste une autre vision"

"Mauvais ?", demanda doucement Peter.

Remus acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait parlé aux autres de la Fontaine après que Sirius soit partis, réalisant que les secrets ne pouvaient que diviser dans une période où il avait absolument besoin d'être soudé. Heureusement, Peter et James avaient compris et ils ne le condamnaient pas. Les secrets que Sirius avaient gardé pendant si longtemps, par contre, seraient beaucoup plus durs à expliquer… peu importe ce qu'ils étaient. 

"On doit le trouver", déclara James

"Comment ?" Remus détestait avoir l'air si désespéré, mais entre les faits et ses visions… tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus était mourant, et tout ça parce qu'un homme avait choisi de s'enfuir. "Tu dis toi-même qu'on a cherché partout."

_Un choix peut tout changer_

James commença à répondre, puis s'arrêta dans un haussement d'épaule. Pendant un long moment, lui et Remus se fixèrent, essayant de penser à quelque chose (mais seulement conscient du vide de la pièce sans Sirius avec eux). C'était comme s'ils revivaient ses horribles dix années encore une fois, à l'époque où ils croyaient que Sirius était mort et qu'ils ne le reverraient jamais. _Est-ce comme ça que ça marche_ ? pensa Remus, le cœur brisé. _On le retrouve pour à peine un an et, après, il __disparait une fois de plus?_ Il pouvait voir la même amertume dans les yeux noisette de James.

"Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas être ceux qui le cherche", dit soudainement Peter.

"Quoi ?" Remus et James se tournèrent tout les deux pour le dévisager et Peter essaya de sourire. Ses efforts furent en vain, parce que son cœur était aussi malade que les deux autres.

"Ben, on le connait le mieux. Sirius sait ca… donc il se cache de nous. Vrai ?"

Remus hocha doucement sa tête. "C'est vrai…"

"Donc, laissons quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper. Quelqu'un qui a passé des années à trouver des choses cachées."

" Hein ? ", dit James.

Peter sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Cornedrue. J'ai une idée"

Ténèbres et Ténèbres.

Il ne comptait plus les jours passés, il passait son temps à travailler, progressant et saignant. Se souvenant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à différencier rêves et réalité. Tout semblait pareil.

Et le peu de normalité qu'il lui restait se trouvait entre les pages d'un vieux journal en cuir. C'était la seule chose qui le gardait saint d'esprit : un objectif. Objectif. Il tourna le mot dans tous les sens, seul dans le noir, n'étant pas sûr s'il s'était exprimé à voix haute. Il avait un objectif.

Pas à pas.

Jour après jour.

Ténèbres.

Toc, Toc

"Pas encore", se dit elle, s'arrêtant de lancer un regard colérique a Cléopâtre, sa grosse chatte fainéante. Pattie, évidement, ignora l'incessant battage de porte - elle en avait peur autrefois, mais après trois fois par jours, (aussi régulièrement que ses repas), la pauvre créature avait abandonné. Maintenant, elle se contentait de rester allongée sur le comptoir et de bâiller.

Julia s'arrêta pour chasser Pattie du comptoir pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Autant elle pouvait aimer la chatte, Pattie devait absolument abandonner cette manie de s'allonger sur le comptoir. Julia ne pouvait admettre avoir des poils de chat dans sa nourriture.

Pattie se sauva loin de Julia pendant que cette dernière passait à côté d'elle. Elle cracha hargneusement pendant qu'elle rebondissait sur le mur pour atterrir sur ses pattes. Julia, pourtant, ignora la chatte. Une fois de plus.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?", cria Julia en français, alors qu'elle savait exactement qui c'était. Elle souhaita que ses parents ne l'aient pas élevée à être polie et à ne jamais laisser quelqu'un se tenir sur le pas de la porte. _Pourquoi je ne fais pas simplement comme si je n'étais pas là ?_ se demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois, évitant une pile de livre en se dirigeant vers la porte. _Il faut que je nettoie. Encore._ Elle avait tout le temps besoin de nettoyer. Son appartement n'était peut être pas sale, mais il était encombré ! Sa mère n'en aurait pas été fière.

D'un autre côté, ses parents se serait retournés dans leurs tombes s'ils avaient su qu'elle travaillait dans une ville moldus en tant que libraire moldue. C'était un travail ennuyant, en grosse partie, mais ça l'aidait à passer inaperçu, et Julia a toujours aimé les livres. Au moins, ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire. Et ça aurait pu être amusant si Jerry, son ancien prétendant éconduit, n'avais pas un job au café juste à côté.

Des murmures se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Au moins, il n'était pas en train d'essayer de jouer au romantique dans son affreux français. Julia parlait le français des Quatorze, appris par sa mère, une Montague née française. Jerry, par contre… Jerry Silverman était de New York. Et il aimait prétendre connaître le français.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?", répéta Julia, en regardant dans le judas. Elle était sûre que c'était Jerry, mais il valait mieux vérifier sur qui elle criait.

"Heu… Anglais ?" répondit Peter Pettigrew l'observant depuis l'autre coté du trou.

« Peter ! » Julia ouvrit la porte brusquement, puis se rappela de regardé dans le couloir. Heureusement, il était toujours vide « Entre, je t'en prie ».

« Je suis seul, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète », dit calmement le petit homme, entrant et permettant à Julia de fermer (à clé) la porte.

« Désolée, je crois que je suis devenue paranoïaque », dit la jeune femme en souriant.

« Moi aussi. »

Peter avait l'air si gêné qu'elle demanda presque pourquoi, mais Julia s'arrêta à temps. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, bien sûr, mais pourquoi est-ce que Peter était là ? Montréal n'était pas exactement à deux pas de son appartement à Londres, même quand vous êtes un sorcier. Elle fut retentée de demander, mais s'arrêta encore. _Maman m'aurait tuée pour avoir oublié les bonnes manières à ce point._

_« Assied-toi, je t'en prie », _dit elle finalement, dégageant Pattie du fauteuil._ « Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? »_

_« Non, merci », _répondit Peter, s'asseyant et observant l'appartement avec curiosité._ « _Je_ ne peux pas rester longtemps, et tu te demandes probablement pourquoi je suis ici. »_

« Oui », admit-elle, se jetant sur le fauteuil en face de lui. « C'est juste que j'étais un petit peu surprise de te voir ici. »

Peter acquiesça. « Ben… Es-tu au courant de ce qui se passe actuellement chez nous ? »

"Un peu", répondit Julia en haussant des épaules. "Pas grand chose, réellement. Je ne reçois pas la Gazette ici. Ça serait trop facile de me trouver et les hiboux ne traversent pas l'océan facilement, de toute manière. Je ne reçois pas de journaux magiques canadiens non plus pour les mêmes raisons. De plus, ils ignorent globalement ce qui se passe en Europe, à part si c'est sensationnel. »

« Donc, tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

Peter grimaça. « Sirius a disparu depuis un mois et demi. »

« Quoi? ». Tout à coup, elle avait du mal à respirer et sa tête commençait à tourner. « Décéd… Mort ? »

Elle doutait d'être capable de dire le mot correctement.

"Non", dit rapidement Peter en secouant sa tête. "Ou, du moins, nous ne pensons pas. Et il n'a pas été capturé non plus". Julia recommença à respirer. « C'est juste que… Il est parti. Il a quitté Avalon sans le dire à personne, et nous ne savons pas ou il est parti. »

« Partis ? »

Peter acquiesça gravement. « Nous, c'est-à-dire moi, James et Remus, avons cherché partout depuis. Nous somme à court d'idées. »

« Et vous voulez mon aide ». Elle avait toujours des difficultés à comprendre ce que Peter lui avait dit mais Julia comprenait au moins ça. _Sirius est parti ? Parti ?_ Elle en eut des frissons. _Pourquoi s'enfuirait-il?_

"Je sais que c'est dangereux pour toi", répliqua-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Et je ne serais jamais venu si j'avais trouvé une autre solution… Mais les choses ne font que s'empirer, Julia. C'est grave, et nous avons besoin de Sirius. »

« Grave à quel point ? », murmura-t-elle, essayant d'imaginer qu'est ce qui avait pu pousser Peter à traverser l'océan pour la retrouver.

« Assez grave pour penser qu'on ne tiendra pas un autre mois. Nous devons le trouver, Julia. Et tu es la seule chance que nous avons. »

Elle se leva rapidement, lisant de la sincérité sur le visage de Peter et sachant qu'il était un très mauvais menteur. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait lui tendre un piège, il n'aurait jamais utilisé Pettigrew (surtout depuis que Peter s'était détourné de Voldemort), et Julia savait qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de trahir ses amis. Le petit Peter Pettigrew était de loin beaucoup plus fort qu'on pouvait le croire au premier regard.

« Je vais faire mes bagages. »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note** : Désolé pour le retard, les gars. J'avais promis un chapitre par semaine mais les soucis de la vie plus les problèmes avec mon pc ont un peu chamboulé ca. Quoi qu'il arrive, je continuerais cette fic jusqu'au bout, avec l'aide indispensable de **Fenice**.

**Jo** à créé

**Robin** à imaginé

**Chinader** à traduit

**Fenice** a corrigé

**Chapitre Trois : Chercher et Détruire**

21 Décembre. Le jour du départ, et soixante-douze jours après que Sirius Black ait disparu, blessant le monde Magique. La Gazette des Sorciers le définissait tantôt comme un traitre, tantôt comme un héros trahi par le sort. Elle semblait incapable de se décider pour l'un ou l'autre. Plusieurs fois, ils l'avaient traité de lâche (voire pire). Tous appelaient tous à son retour, même s'ils perdaient confiance avec le temps. Mais celui de Rita Skeeter avait été le plus pertinent :

**L'ESPOIR PERDU DANS LE NOIR** (Black=Noir, ndlt)

La phrase continuait a tourné dans sa tête.

Au départ, Remus avait cherché à être en désaccord avec ses mots/avait souhaité être capable de réfuter ses mots, mais maintenant il ne le pouvait plus. Si on lui avait dit, deux mois et demi plus tôt, qu'une telle chose allait arriver, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Que les actions d'un seul sorcier (un simple choix) pouvaient mettre le monde au bord du précipice. Mais les ténèbres avaient pris possessions de leur monde, des ténèbres créé par Sirius Black. Maintes et maintes fois, il a prouvé qu'il était un héros. Il est devenu une lumière dans ses temps sombres. Le rayon d'espoir dans le ciel nuageux. Remus l'avait vu se battre, à la fin, sachant qu'il ne tomberait jamais… et d'autres l'avaient cru aussi. Un homme avait capturé l'imagination de milliers, et ils avaient espéré.

Tout était fini, maintenant. Même si on ne faisait abstraction de l'hypothèse de Skeeter selon laquelle le héros perdu serait parti rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'espoir était maintenant en miettes. Action après action, jour après jour, Voldemort avait gagné du terrain. Pas à pas, il reprenait leur monde, et personne, même les Aurors, ne semblait avoir le cœur au combat. La nouvelle alliance avec la France n'était pas suffisante. James Potter, bien qu'aimé par le public, n'était pas suffisant. Ils avaient été abandonnés.

Pourtant, cette douleur n'était rien comparée à ce que Sirius avait fait subir à ses amis.

Ils en parlaient rarement, maintenant. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le supporter : l'avoir déjà perdu, avoir cru qu'il était mort pour, après, le voir s'enfuir ! Remus s'arrêta avant d'envoyer son poing dans le mur. La trahison de Sirius lui donnait toujours envie de frapper, de crier. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Comment Sirius avait pu croire qu'ils n'auraient pas été là pour lui ?

Non. La froide réalité le ramenait toujours sur terre. Il a toujours su qu'on était là. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas accepté notre aide. Que ce soit lui, James ou Peter, personne n'osait dire ça à voix haute mais ils le savaient. Sirius était parti selon ses propres termes et il n'était pas revenu. Pourquoi, ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre, mais chacun avait pu voir le monde se fracasser en son absence. Remus connaissait les statistiques par cœur.

Cent trente-sept à Azkaban. Les rumeurs disaient que la prison était si pleine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait autorisé aux Détraqueurs de donner aux prisonniers le baiser de manière aléatoire. Il n'y avait que cent trente cellules, d'après ce que savait Remus. Est-ce que certains étaient morts ou est-ce qu'il avait autorisé des cellules communes ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir.

Tout n'était que ténèbres.

L'Ordre avait lutté pour faire face à l'assaut, créant même un projet Gardian en miniature pour le Ministère, mais le rythme de Voldemort avait été trop rapide, et ses partisans trop nombreux. Les Aurors avaient riposté du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, resserrant les rangs et protégeant les leurs, mais Alice Londubat n'était pas assez charismatique pour capturer l'âme de leur monde. Elle et Frank avaient travaillé dur, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, non plus. Le fait que les Aurors étaient restés sur Avalon n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Skeeter avait affirmé qu'ils étaient cachés.

Remus gémit, et se força à s'éloigner du mur contre lequel il avait chuté. Se rappeler n'aiderait pas, peu importe combien il était blessé, il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il n'avait pas le choix. Soixante-deux jours, c'était assez longtemps à attendre.

Il était temps.

« Harry, dépêche-toi », cria Hermione par-dessus son épaule. « On va rater le train ! »

« Relax, Hermione,», répliqua Ron, aidant Harry à sortir son coffre du carrosse sans cheval. "Vous ne pouvez pas rater le Poudlard Express, surtout cette année."

Elle fronça les sourcils mais savait que Ron avait raison. Aussi improbable que ça soit. Ce fut la première année dans toute la longue histoire de Poudlard (du moins selon Histoire de Poudlard, qui, quel que soit le nombre de garçons qui l'avaient ridiculisée, avait habituellement raison) que tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés à la maison pour les vacances d'hiver. Habituellement, au moins une poignée séjournait à l'école mais, deux semaines auparavant s, le Directeur avait décrété que tout le monde devait quitter les lieux. Et il n'avait pas écouté les arguments qu'on lui présentait, même la pauvre Meagan Jones, qui n'avait nulle part où aller. Sa sœur aînée était sa seule famille, et Hestia Jones était un Auror.

Heureusement, une deuxième année Poufsouffle s'était portée volontaire pour accueillir Meagan pendant les vacances, donc ce n'était pas aussi négatif que ça aurait pu être. Hermione trouvait toujours pourtant suspicieux, que tout le monde doive partir. Des rumeurs disaient même que les professeurs devaient également rentrer chez eux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le Directeur était paranoïaque, mais elle se posait des questions. Poudlard était un lieu sûr/sécurisé, non ?

Ron et Harry partageaient les mêmes pensées pendant qu'ils courraient pour rattraper Hermione. « Croit-il vraiment que Poudlard va être attaqué ? », demanda avidement Ron.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Peut-être. »

« N'aurait-il pas fermé l'école plutôt que de renvoyer tout le monde chez lui, si c'était le cas ? », contra Hermione, coincée entre les deux garçons.

"Pas s'l n'a pas voulu attirer l'attention des Mangemorts", répondit Ron, faisant soupirer Hermione.

«Honnêtement, Ron. Tu penses vraiment que le professeur Lupin mettrait en danger un seul étudiant parce qu'il voulait attraper les Mangemorts au dépourvu?", demanda-t-elle.

«Eh bien, non », grommela-t-il.

« Peut-être que c'est à cause du professeur Fletcher », dit soudainement Harry, et les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. « Je veux dire ... à chaque fois que nous allons en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, nous pensons à lui. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste nous changer les idées. »

"Ça ne serait pas si mal si Rogue n'était pas son remplaçant», grommela Ron. "C'est déjà bien suffisant que nous ayons dû réorganiser tous nos emplois du temps, parce que Rogue a donné des cours en plus. Pourquoi devons nous apprendre de ce salaud gluant?"

«Ron! »

«"Désolé, Hermione." Ron sourit obstinément. «Mais il l'est, et vous le savez."

«Tu ne devrais pas insulter un professeur,» répondit-elle, souhaitant qu'il cesse de chercher les ennuis les plus stupides. Ron valait mieux que ca, vraiment, et il n'était pas stupide, malgré ce que les gens pensaient souvent de lui. Il ne prenait tout simplement pas les choses au sérieux, et là était le problème.

Ron sourit à Harry comme ils s'arrêtaient à la fin de la courte queue d'embarquement. « Remarque qu'elle ne conteste pas!"

«Moi non plus !», rit Harry .

«Ron, il est quelque part par ici! », dit Hermione, essayant de nouveau en lui donnant du coude. «Que feras tu si-"

«Oh, laisse ce vieux graisseux de bat… entendre. Que m'importe? »

«Peut-être, M. Weasley, vous ne vous en souciez pas parce que personne ne vous a enseigné à respecter vos aînés », dit une voix doucereuse derrière eux.

Ron pivota et Hermione tenta dans un geste de désespoir d'attraper son bras mais le manqua. Harry, remarqua-t-elle, réussit à marcher sur le pied de Ron. Durement.

" Aîe!"

La baguette de Rogue vacilla de manière irritée quand les trios enfant lui firent face. « Ça fera cinquante points pour Gryffondor pour manque de respect, Mr. Weasley », ronronna t il. « Et encore vingt, Potter, pour votre maladresse. »

« Mais professeur, j'ai…. » Harry s'arrêta de lui même, mais Rogue ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Oui ? »

« Rien ». Harry grimaça puis se corrigea, « Monsieur »."

« Mais », commença Ron, mais un coup précis (mais léger) de la part d'Hermione l'arrêta. Il avait compris le message.

Rogue ricana « Encore vingt points pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, pour ne pas reconnaitre une cause perdue quand vous en voyez une. »

Il s'en alla ensuite, laissant les trois Misfits souhaiter désespérément avoir quelques bombabouses et déplorer tristement le fait qu'ils avaient laissé un objet d'une telle utilité derrière eux. Même voir Fred ou George aurait égayé considérablement les choses, mais les jumeaux avaient foncé devant avec Ginny en remorque (Hermione se serait désolée pour la pauvre fille, si Ginny n'avait pas toujours semblé si heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait jamais rester en colère contre les jumeaux Weasley). Cette fois, le duo avait promis de rendre le retour à la maison en train amusant, et même Hermione s'impatientait de voir ce qu'ils avaient prévu pendant que les autres Misfits avaient été coincés dans un horrible cours de potions.

«Quel andouille », marmonna Ron.

«Ron ! »

Au moment où il était entré dans la salle, il avait su – Remus avait erré dans les couloirs, s'efforçant de trouver des réponses. Il était temps, plus que temps... et ils étaient à court de jours.

Mais comment ?

La question était une épée à double tranchant. Remus avait espéré que Sirius pourrait être trouvé, que Julia pouvait réussir là où ses meilleurs amis avaient échoué, mais un autre mois serait bientôt passé, et ils n'avaient plus le temps. Le monde avait besoin de plus que Sirius était prêt à offrir, et le Cercle devait se réformer. S'il ne le fait pas rapidement, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Chaque journée où Remus hésitait, le monde glissait un peu plus dans les ténèbres.

L'autre fil de l'épée : la Maison de Campagne avait été détruite. Avec elle, avaient disparu la table, les pièges du Premier Cercle, et toutes les traditions qu'ils avaient. Alors, comment ? Comment le reformer quand l'âme du Cercle avait été détruit? La réponse, toutefois, comme tant d'autres, résidait à Poudlard.

La Salle sur Demande.

Il l'a trouvée par accident, errant et recherchant des réponses dans son esprit. Il avait voyagé jusqu'à la porte des Fondateurs et se retrouva en train de regarder fixement la grille sourde qui cachait la Fontaine la plupart du temps. Rien n'avait changé ici mais Remus avait continué à regarder et n'avait même pas eu de visions pour lui tenir compagnie. Juste la solitude. La solitude et le poids de la connaissance, de savoir qu'il devait d'agir et de ne pas savoir comment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un mauvais virage en direction de la bibliothèque (quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait) et qu'il ouvre la mauvaise porte.

Les chaises l'attendaient.

Les huit chaises.

Parfaite, tout comme dans ses souvenirs.

La table en chêne était encore ovale, brillante et juste un peu plus sombre que la plupart des bois de ce genre. Elle semblait flambant neuf mais remarquablement ancienne en même temps, il y avait encore cette qualité du bois que seul l'âge donne et dont Remus s'était toujours demandé si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remarqué. Et les mêmes mots, les mots qu'il connaissait par cœur, étaient gravés exactement dans le centre de la table ronde d'une écriture ronde:

_**La Sagesse s'oppose au Pouvoir.**_

_**Le Temps précède la Découverte.**_

_**Le Secret riposte à la Connaissance.**_

_**La Tentation révèle la Vérité**_**.**

Un frisson parcourut l'échine Remus alors qu'il se tenait juste à l'intérieur/sur le pas de la porte, à regarder ces quatre lignes. Il n'avait jamais pensé les revoir, avait estimé la table détruite en même temps que la Maison de Campagne, mais ils étaient là, au mépris du pouvoir de Voldemort et tous les actes sombres. La table avait-elle pu survivre? Même dans un monde de magie, était-ce possible? Ou la Salle sur Demande, une fois encore, avait tout simplement fait ce qui était nécessaire? Remus déglutit. Certaines questions étaient peut-être mieux laissées sans réponse.

Ses mains descendirent instinctivement sur le dos de la chaise la plus proche; regardant vers le bas, le chef de l'Ordre vit les vrilles blanches élégamment sculptées dans le bois, se tordant entre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le mot Sagesse sur le dos de la chaise. Ce mot, que Remus avait toujours lié à la puissance de Dumbledore était encadrée entre ses deux mains, beau, blanc et pur. Inoxydable. Sage. Le bois était fort, presque intemporel - solide. La chaise ne se casserait pas, Remus le savait, même si il utilisait toutes ses forces contre elle.

Les autres sièges étaient les mêmes, aussi, la conception exactement similaire à ses souvenirs, au détail près. Connaissances, son ancien siège, en or; Temps, bleu et rouge, pour la découverte. Puissance était toujours noir. Était-ce significatif, ou était-ce juste le souhait de son cœur ? Et Le Secret était de bronze. Argent pour la tentation, la Vérité en gris. Pas de différence, sauf pour ceux qui, un jour, occuperaient les sièges. Un jour.

Bientôt.

Remus leva les mains et prit une profonde inspiration. «Il est temps», dit-il, incrédule. Il avait espéré ... espéré que cela ne serait pas. «Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire», souffla le chef de l'Ordre dans le silence. «Il est temps. »

«Aïe! Hé, regardes où tu vas! », glapit de surprise Hermione, poussée tout à coup de côté pendant par quelqu'un qui ne s'arrêta même pas. Si Ron ne s'était pas mis sur son chemin, ça aurait pu se terminer là.

«Regarder où je vais? », cracha Drago Malefoy avant que Harry puisse complètement faire demi-tour. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds foudroya Hermione du regard. «Penses-tu que je te toucherais de plein gré ? Penses-tu que je veux que tu me contamines? »

Ils avaient été sur le point de monter dans le train quand Malefoy et ses amis étaient apparus, et le trio avait ainsi fait face à leurs rivaux. Crabbe et Goyle entouraient Malefoy comme des statues encadrent un portrait, toisant Hermione, qui semblait soudain très petite entre Harry et Ron.

«Contaminer ? », grogna Ron avant les deux autres puissent répondre. «Avec quoi? De l'intelligence ? » Il ricana. «Et personne n'aimerait que ça lui arrive, n'est ce pas? »

«Sale traître à ton sang», répliqua Malefoy. «Tu ne reconnaitrais pas l'intelligence même si elle te mordait, mais ce n'est pas étonnant, vu que famille ne peut pas se permettre de bons livres ou des fournitures scolaires." 

S'il était vrai que la malle et les livres de Ron étaient un peu fatigués, ils n'étaient pas en aussi mauvais état que ce que Ron possédait quand Harry l'avait rencontré (la promotion de sous-ministre de la Magie avait fait plus qu'augmenter le statut social d'Arthur Weasley), et les coups qui marquaient sa malle étaient tous arrivés cette année, principalement à cause des expériences des Misfits et du grabuge générale dans le dortoir des deuxièmes années des garçons de Gryffondor. Malefoy n'avait sans doute probablement pas conscience que les Weasley avaient grimpé dans l'échelle sociale (et il n'en aurait pas eu cure, même s'il l'avait su).

«Au moins, mon père n'a pas fait sa fortune en léchant le postérieur de Voldemort », répliqua Ron.

Drago rougit fortement. «Mon père est un grand homme,» répondit-il avec superbe, luttant clairement pour garder le contrôle.« Et il ne s'abaisse à fréquenter de sales Sang de Bourbe, ne pouvant servir qu'à des fins de..."

« À des fins de quoi? », l'interrompit Harry, bouillant de colère. Pendant trop longtemps, les Misfits avaient utilisé les farces comme moyen de vengeance, ce qui avait permis aux Serpentards de dire ou faire ce qu'ils voulaient comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais _ça_ avait de l'importance, et les gens comme Hermione ne méritait pas d'entendre ces bêtises. «Vas-y, Malefoy. Dis-le. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

«Peur, Potter ? », ricana l'autre. «Pourquoi aurais-je peur? »

«Peut-être parce que tu sais que vous allez perdre. »

«Perdre? » Drago se mit à rire. «Tu n'as pas vu les gros titres, tête de Pot? Comment pourrions-nous perdre, lorsque votre armée est pleine de traîtres, des Sangs-Mêlés, et de Sangs de Bourbes ? »

«Tu répètes ce mot comme s'il devait me blesser ». Hermione avait finalement pris la parole, et sa voix était dure et ses yeux perçants. Elle rit durement. «Penses-tu que je suis faite de verre, Malefoy, prête à me briser sur ton ordre? »

Il rougit à nouveau, clairement furieux qu'elle osât se moquer de lui. «Tu va te briser! Toi, ta famille et toutes les autres racailles indignes comme toi! Vous allez tous craquer et mourir! »

Crack!

Avant que Harry ou Ron n'ait pu réagir, Hermione balança une gifle qui atterrit sur le visage de Malefoy, laissant immédiatement une marque sur sa joue gauche. Il glapit et sauta en arrière, heurtant un Crabbe très confus, puis recula pendant que Hermione fit un pas menaçant vers l'avant. 

«Hermione, non ! », cria Ron, en essayant d'attraper son bras. Il le manqua, cependant, et Harry n'eut pas le temps d'agir avant que Drago s'écrie : 

«Comment oses-tu ? Je suis un Malefoy. Je suis- » 

«Je m'en fous de ce que tu es ! », s'écria Hermione. « Et je me moque de ce que tu dis sur moi, mais tu laisse ma famille tranquille ! »

Malefoy trébucha en arrière, marmonnant de manière incohérente. Crabbe et Goyle se mirent docilement en route, pendant que Ron et Harry s'avançaient à nouveau de chaque côté de Hermione .

«Tu va le regretter, Sang de Bourbe ! » cria le blond, se retranchant derrière ses gardes du corps.

«Bien sûr qu'elle le fera,» répliqua Ron.

Harry ajoutant en sniffant: «. Le jour où Grindelwald reviendra a la vie en arborant un tutu rose. »

Fumseck délivra les lettres, les huit lettres qui ne portaient aucun nom. Remus ne prétendait pas un instant qu'il en recevrait une. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le cercle final pouvait être un complet renouveau. Peut-être que d'autres étaient destinées à pourvoir ces sièges, d'autres qui s'avanceraient et feraient face aux ténèbres . Un petit coin de son âme espérait cela, mais Remus savait que ce n'était que la partie lâche. Un coin de Remus qui, comme tant d'autres, aspirait à la paix à tout prix.

Mais cela n'était pas ce qui devait se passer. Fumseck regarda Remus avec une compréhension infinie, ses yeux tellement doux, comme ils l'étaient depuis des mois, et laissa une lettre sur le bureau avant de disparaître en un éclair rouge et or.

Lentement, Remus acquiesça et tendit la main pour toucher le rouleau scellé. Le papier semblait différent d'il y a quelques instants, quand il avait pressé son anneau dans la cire. Il semblait plus important. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, ne s'y était pas attendu et ne savait pas quoi en faire, mais pourtant il avait le sentiment que c'était juste. Fumseck devait choisir le dernier cercle sans aucune ingérence, et Fumseck saurait bien choisir. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce rassemblement final appartiendrait réellement à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle avait suivi cette piste pendant deux semaines (la deuxième série de pistes qu'elle avait trouvée, et bien plus prometteuse que la première) et elle commençait à prendre conscience que celle-là aussi était une fausse piste. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Elle l'avait faite traverser la France, l'Allemagne et la Suisse, où elle avait espéré trouver des réponses/dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses, mais la présence supposée de Sirius s'est avérée être une simple rumeur. La famille Malefoy avait des connexions avec les sorciers et sorcières à travers le monde, mais personne n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit à propos de Sirius Black, un homme qui haïssait se cacher et ne pouvait souffrir le calme. Ils savaient qui il était, bien sûr (qui ne le savait pas?) Mais personne ne l'avait vu.

Même l'expérience de Julia ne l'avait pas aidé ici. Elle était une experte à trouver des choses cachées, à décortiquer les mystères... mais Sirius l'avait battue. Il avait évidemment pris beaucoup de soin dans le choix de sa cachette et avait gardé la tête baissée. Les rumeurs, elle a finalement décidé, tenaient tout simplement du vœu pieux.

Sauf pour, peut-être, celle-là.

Pendulum Game, 72 High Street, Oxford. Un magasin charmant mais défraîchi. La boutique était bien connue dans le monde magique pour vendre des backgammons de la meilleure qualité, des Go, des plateaux de jeu et, surtout, des jeux d'échecs. Le propriétaire, M. Bishop (Tout ce que les gens savaient de son prénom, c'est qu'il commençait par la lettre D), se suffisait à lui même la plupart du temps, s'entourant des instruments de son hobby et de ceux qui appréciaient ce qu'il appelait le Pendulum. Julia n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, mais il avait clairement appelé son magasin par rapport à ça. Bien que universellement considéré comme un peu bizarre, c'était un gentil vieil homme, qui avait été ami avec Dumbledore (Julia se rappelait avoir été choquée de voir le célèbre sorcier qui avait battu Grindelwald dans un simple magasin de passe-temps quand elle avait visité Pendulum Game pour la première fois, mais elle l'y avait vu de nombreuses fois depuis. Son ancien directeur, et M. Bishop avait été de bons amis.)

Ce, n'était pas cependant, ce que l'amena à la porte de Pendulum Game ce lundi en fin d'après-midi. Bien que Julia continuât à adorer les échecs (l'un des quelques intérêts qu'elle et Lucius avaient réellement partagés), elle n'était pas venue faire des emplettes pour elle-même. Au lieu de cela, elle suivait une piste qui lui était venue par chance quand elle avait surpris une conversation alors qu'elle errait sans but dans le Chemin de Traverse, soigneusement déguisée et à l'écoute d'indices. Pendant qu'elle dépassait Leslie Stimpson lors des soldes chez Madame Malkin, Julia avait entendu Stimpson affirmer qu'elle avait vu Sirius entrant dans le magasin de jeux seulement quelques jours avant. Julia avait connu Stimpson à Poudlard et savait qu'elle n'était pas si écervelée. Plus important encore, Stimpson était brièvement sortie avec Sirius lors de la quatrième année, ce qui signifiait qu'elle savait exactement qui il était.

Les soldes complètement oubliées, Julia avait transplané du côté Moldus d'Oxford et s'était rapidement retrouvé sur le seuil de Pendulum Game. Elle avait tourné autours d'Oxford Blues (une boutique de mode masculine Moldu qui cachait Pendulum Games) et observé le signe au dessus de la porte pendant quelques instants. Bien que le magasin ait été soigneusement caché aux yeux des Moldus (ça ressemblait à une porte arrière d'Oxford Blues), Julia pouvait voir plusieurs clients se déplacer à travers la porte vitrée. La plupart étaient des enfants, pour leurs premiers achats d'échecs, car toute bonne famille de Sorciers se _devait_ de posséder un assortiment de Bishop, mais quelques-uns étaient des adultes.

Mais pas de Sirius. Même déguisé, elle l'aurait reconnu partout, et Julia refreina son envie de soupirer. Au lieu de cela, elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur.

_Dring. Dring._

Pendulum Games était une belle boutique, tout comme elle s'en souvenait, pleine d'échiquiers et des exemplaires de chaque jeu magique imaginable: des ensembles coûteux de Bavboules, des centaines de jeux de cartes, y compris une version en or de la bataille explosive ; des livres sur les duels sportifs; des cartes chocogrenouille , et plus encore. Les jeux d'échecs, cependant, étaient ce qui avait fait des Jeux de Bishop et du Pendulum une légende. Ils étaient partout, alignés sur de belles étagères en verre et à l'intérieur de vitrines, jamais dans une boîte (car où est le plaisir en cela? lui avait demandé Bishop, avec un sourire quand elle était plus jeune. Le jeu n'existe-t-il pas pour être joué?

La boutique restait dans un état perpétuel d'encombrement soigné. Alors que les jeux (surtout les jeux d'échecs) étaient impeccablement propres et sans poussière, il y avait des boîtes empilées dans les coins et petits bouts de papier dans tous les sens. Les planchers de bois étaient également propres, au point qu'on on pouvait se voir dedans, mais une pile d'animaux empaillés était entassée dans un coin - au-dessus de ce qui semblait être un pingouin coiffé d'un béret rouge vif. Étrange

Sa tête sortit avant même que le son de la cloche sonne termine. Il avait le même sourire énigmatique que d'habitude. Les cheveux gris et d'aspect désespérément ordinaire, M. Bishop se transformait quand il souriait, parfois, il ressemblait pour Julia à un oursin particulièrement vilain. «Julia Malefoy!" s'exclama-t-il. «Quel plaisir inattendu!/quelle bonne surprise ! »

Il s'inclina avec un ampleur exagérée, à l'ancienne, une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux. Julia inclina sa tête solennellement, en réponse, souriant malgré elle. Monsieur D. Bishop faisait toujours sourire.

«Merci pour l'aimable accueil, M. Bishop,» répondit-elle. «Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous rappeliez de moi. »

«Mais bien sûr. Toujours là avec votre frère aîné, je me souviens, et toujours beaucoup plus intéressée que lui. » Il pencha la tête légèrement. «J'espère que vous jouez toujours?"

«Bien sûr ».

Le propriétaire sortit de derrière le comptoir, en désignant les étagères à sa droite. «J'ai acquis quelques ensembles vraiment remarquables depuis votre dernière visite, dont un qui appartenait à mon arrière grand-père et que je pensais perdu avec le temps. Complètement artisanal/fait à la main »."

«Magnifique. » Et en effet ça l'était. «Artisanal» avait un sens différent dans le monde des sorciers que dans son homologue des Moldus. Dans ce cas, le mot indiquait que les pièces d'échecs compliquées avaient été sculptées à la main, sans utiliser aucune magie jusqu'à ce que le jeu soit enchanté à la dernière étape de la création d'un jeu d'échecs sorciers. Les pions minuscules avaient presque l'air vivants, Julia était certaine qu'ils se déplaçaient avec grâce et réalisme lorsqu'ils flottaient sur l'échiquier. Les pièces blanches sont faites de bois clair-du houx? Et le rouge ressemblait à du palissandre. Les minuscules chevaliers et tours semblait tout droit sortis d'un tableau, tandis que le roi et la reine étaient positivement médiéval. Même les pions étaient parfaitement détaillés; réaliser l'ensemble devait avoir pris des décennies.

Julia regarda l'échiquier pendant un long moment, se laissant complaire dans l'illusion qu'elle était seulement là pour l'admirer. Le monde était parfait. Rien ne posait problème. Ses rêves se réalisaient, et la vie était juste comme elle aurait dû l'être. Avec Sirius.

Sirius. Penser à lui la ramena à la réalité, et Julia se redressa. «Malheureusement», admit-elle, «je ne suis pas là pour regarder les jeux d'échecs. »

«Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était le cas », Le sourire de Bishop avait disparu, le faisant à nouveau ressembler à un stoïque (pour ne pas dire ordinaire) vieux sorcier.

Julia plongea plus profond ses mains dans ses poches et tourna son visage vers lui elle aurait aimé que le magasin soit vide, mais elle n'avait pas le choix de son entourage. «Je suis à la recherche d'un ami. J'ai des raisons de croire qu'il est passé ici. »

«Et pourquoi cherchez-vous cet ami? », demanda Bishop, cambrant un de ses sourcils d'argent. «D'après le ton de votre voix, il semble qu'il ne veut pas être trouvé. »

«C'est une urgence», répondit-elle sèchement. Le sourire avec lequel il répondit était doux.

«Je pourrais ne pas le connaître, vous vous en rendez compte. »

«Je pense que vous le connaissez. Ou du moins vous le reconnaîtrez,» rétorqua-t-elle.

Son haussement d'épaules parla plus que des mots. Silencieusement, le vieux sorcier l'observa, attendit et ... quoi? «Mes yeux se font vieux », répondit Bishop pendant que ces mêmes yeux pétillaient (ou avaient-ils flashé?) C'était difficile à dire. «Je rate beaucoup de choses. »

«Pas tant que ça », rétorqua Julia. Elle savait qu'il mentait. Comment, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait qu'il mentait.

Bishop gloussa. «Dites-moi, qui est votre ami ? »

« Sirius Black. »

Les têtes se tournèrent, puis retournèrent rapidement à leurs propres affaires quand Julia les foudroya en retour. Son nom, bien sûr, attirait l'attention de tout le monde (Sirius était le héros de la foule, adoré jusqu'au moment où la foule trouve quelqu'un de meilleur). La colère colorait le visage de certains clients, mais Julia ne pouvait pas les en blâmer . Ils avaient besoin de Sirius.

«Sirius Black», répéta Bishop pensivement, en grattant légèrement son menton. «Je me souviens de lui aussi. Toujours là avec son père, et s'ennuyant comme pas possible. »

Julia résista à l'envie de s'hérisser. «L'avez-vous vu? Savez-vous où il aurait pu aller? »

«Hélas, non. » Il gloussa. «Bien que je suis certain que ca aurait été une expérience intéressante ...».

«Oh», soupira Julia. Elle avait trouvé cette piste par accident, donc ça ne pouvait pas être une fausse piste qu'on lui faisait prendre. Non, c'était réel, ce qui signifiait que soit Sirius l'avait intentionnellement égarée ou que Bishop mentait.

Elle n'aimait pas trop cette dernière idée et se concentra sur la première. Sirius ne voulait vraiment pas être trouvé ... peu importe combien ils avaient besoin de lui. Peu importe combien c'était douloureux.

«Merci », dit-elle sourdement, et sortit.

«Hermione, c'était super génial! », s'exclama Ron alors que le trio frayaient chemin jusqu'à la queue. Une troisième année suppliait Hagrid de retourner au château, car elle avait oublié sa photo signée et encadrée de Gilderoy Lockhart. Hagrid avait l'air complètement perdu devant une fille éplorée, et Harry ricana malgré lui.

«C'était bien fait», ajouta-t-il en souriant. «Il était temps que quelqu'un fasse gouter à Malefoy un peu de sa propre soupe."

Hermione rougit. «Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ça me rendait malade de-"

«Oi! Hermione! Harry! Ron!" George jaillit à travers la foule, se précipitant sur eux avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Le frère aîné de Ron dérapa et s'arrêta en face du trio. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et la frappa avec enthousiasme. «Toi», sourit George, «Tu es merveilleuse. Ne laisse jamais ces deux farceurs te dire le contraire ! Quiconque met ce genre de marque sur le délicat petit visage de Drago est mon genre de fille! » Sa voix s'abaissa en un murmure de conspiration. «je t'emmène faire des blagues quand tu veux. »

Elle devint encore plus rouge. «Honnêtement, George, c'était juste"

«Brillant", répéta Ron. «Absolument génial. »

«Sans compter que, » commença Harry.

«Attention! », Cria une voix féminine.

Surgissant de nulle aprt, Fred tacla Harry à terre, aplatissant le plus jeune garçon. «Oomph!"

Une lumière verte flasha. Les enfants hurlèrent. Il pouvait entendre crier Hagrid plus loin, mais Harry pouvait à peine voir quelque chose au delà de Fred (est-ce que Fred allait bien?) Il se rendit vaguement compte que Ron, Hermione, et George s'étaient jetés sur le sol autour de lui et avaient leur baguette en mains. Où était Ginny?

Une voix étrange commença. «Avada- »

Un arc en ciel de lumière éclata dans l'air, et plus d'étudiants crièrent. Harry lutta pour voir au-delà de Fred, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait et pourquoi Fred l'avait taclé. «Pousse-toi de moi! »

«Oh. Désolé. » Un coude atterrit dans sa bouche, faisant grogner Harry, mais Fred roula sur le côté. Il allait bien.

«Hagrid, non ! » Une voix féminine stridente. La voix de Ginny.

Harry leva la tête assez haut pour voir que la tête rousse de Ginny, non loin émerger d'une mer de corps allongés sur le sol. Plus loin, une grande silhouette en robe de Mangemort chancela vers l'arrière, retrouva son équilibre, et pointa sa baguette droit sur Harry. Hagrid se mit à courir.

«Avada Kedavra! », cria le Mangemort. Hagrid sauta.

Les enfants hurlèrent.

Une lumière verte flasha, et Hagrid s'effondra sur le sol sans un bruit. Hermione hurla, mais les yeux d'Harry étaient sur le Mangemort masqué. Il riait. Riait. Il enjamba Hagrid avec un regard de mépris au corps du demi-géant, et Harry vit les yeux se plisser de dégoût derrière le masque. Mais le Mangemort leva les yeux et leva encore sa baguette, visant Harry.

_Je devrais bouger,_ pensa-t-il bêtement, sans arriver à plus qu'à reposer à plat sur le dos, le regard vide. Il était engourdi, et George était étendu à ses pieds,

«Expelliarmus! », tonna Rogue, apparaissant entre deux élèves, sortant de nulle part.

«St-»

Le Mangemort n'eu jamais la chance de finir le sort; sa baguette s'échappa de sa main s'envola jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase sur la plate-forme et se disperse en éclats de bois. Il s'effondra et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que les cris des étudiants diminuent, ressemblant à un tas de robes abandonnées. Rogue s'empara facilement de la baguette et se tourna pour faire face aux enfants.

«Tout le monde dans le train! », ordonna-t-il. «Immédiatement »

Un troupeau d'Éruptifs n'auraient pas pu se bousculer plus vite, et Harry se retourna pour se déplacer avec la foule jusqu'à ce qu'une main de fer émergea pour saisir son épaule. «Sauf vous, Potter."

Harry s'arrêta, la mine renfrognée. Les autres Misfits s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, eux aussi, mais le regard silencieux de Rogue les trouva tour à tour et les poussa à suivre les autres. Harry essaya de faire un clin d'œil rassurant pour ses amis, mais sa bouche était soudainement sèche. Pour la première fois, les faits étaient clairs. Ce n'était pas une attaque aléatoire, le Mangemort avait essayé de le tuer.

Et Hagrid était mort. Hagrid lui avait sauvé la vie et Hagrid était mort.

Les larmes roulèrent de ses yeux, et Harry les refoula. Peu importe de quel côté Rogue était, il ne laisserait pas l'infâme Maître des Potions le voir pleurer. Rogue rirait, il était sûr, et se moquerait de la faiblesse d'Harry. Mais Hagrid était mort, et il était difficile de chasser l'émotion. Harry pouvait se rappeler chaque fois où les Misfits avaient visité le demi-géant, sa gentillesse, ses tentatives maladroites d'aider tout le monde. Hagrid avait attrapé les plaisantins plus souvent que Rusard ou l'un des professeurs, mais les avait presque toujours laissé s'en aller avec un avertissement parce que c'était seulement de "l'amusement inoffensif."

La foule se dissipa rapidement; personne ne prit même le temps de s'arrêter sur le corps d'Hagrid. Ils avaient eu trop peur, étaient trop choqués. Poudlard était censé être sûr. Pré-Au-Lard était censé être vide. Les professeurs l'avaient dit.

La main de Rogue était toujours sur son épaule, et le Maître des Potions secoua Harry comme une poupée de chiffon pour attirer son attention. Harry grimaça, mais Rogue parla d'une voix basse et rapide.

«Écoutez-moi Potter, car il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croit que vous pouvez être son ennemi fatal, et il prévoit de vous éliminer avant que vous grandissiez. Ne faites confiance à personne, même vos plus proches amis. » Ses yeux sombres balayèrent la station maintenant vide. « Quittez le quai 9 ¾ avec vos parents ou vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour le faire. »

Harry resta bouche bée, en essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations en une fois. «Mais,»

«Maintenant, allez, mon garçon! Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. » Rogue le poussa vers le train, et les jambes d'Harry semblèrent fonctionner d'elles-mêmes. Son esprit était ébranlé cependant, et ses yeux toujours fixés sur le corps d'Hagrid. Le garde-chasse était allongé d'un air paisible, comme si il dormait, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se mentir. Il ne pouvait même pas essayer. Grandir en tant que fils d'Auror l'avait habitué à la mort, et peu importe a quel point Hagrid semblait en paix, il ne pourrait jamais se réveiller.

Son regard trouva le Mangemort inconscient ensuite, et Harry se demandait humblement ce que Rogue ferait de lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser l question (une main forte le propulsa à travers l'entrée du Poudlard Express et les portes se fermèrent derrière lui. Le train démarra immédiatement

Harry se sentit glacé. «Ne faites confiance à personne», avait dit Rogue. «Pas même vos amis." Que voulait-il dire? 


	5. Chapitre 4

Dislaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (bien qu'on ne parle pas de lui dans ce chapitre…), il est la propriété de **J. K. Rowling**. Et cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, si on doit être totalement honnête, elle est le fruit de l'imagination de **Robin4**

Merci à **Fenice** pour l'aide et les précieux conseils.

**Chapitre Quatre : Le dernier Cercle**

Ils arrivèrent seul ou par groupe de deux, se tenant sur les marches du château, se rassemblant silencieusement, se contentant de se dévisager les uns les autres. Le 22 décembre 1992, au couché du soleil. La date semblait appropriée. Le vingt-deux. C'était le jour qui pouvait soit consolidé, soit détruire l'effort de guerre qui était en cours depuis vingt-deux ans. Le jour du dernier cercle.

La plupart avait des expressions perplexes un seul ne l'était pas. C'était étrange, car Remus avait anticipé plus de réforme que ca. Il avait simplement confié a Fumseck les lettres et avait laissé la décision entre les mains du phénix… et il ne s'était pas attendu à revoir tout ses amis. Même si, d'une certaine manière, il ne les voyait pas tous. Un manquait, et Remus déglutit difficilement. Des larmes auraient pu s'échapper s'il possédait encore la force de pleurer.

Nymphadora Tonks paraissait perplexe. James et Lily, comme d'habitude, était cote à cote. Peter n'était pas loin à leur droite, deux marches plus bas, au niveau de Rogue. Bill Weasley regardait son élève avec un sourire tolérant, se tournant régulièrement vers Remus, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il explique. Mais Remus n'avait pas de réponse. Ils étaient debout en silence depuis prés de vingt minutes, et maintenant, tout le monde comprenait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Le dénouement que trois hommes avait craint était arrive. Frissonnant, Remus inspira un grand coup. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre. Il était temps.

« Severus, si tu pouvais… »

_Une forme dans une pièce sombre, désarmé et assis sur un sol en bois. La seule lumière provenait de l'orbe qui oscillait au dessus des pages d'un journal en cuir usé._

_Il ne regardait pas le journal._

_Sa main s'activa silencieusement, rapidement et les ténèbres remplirent la pièce. Remus ressentit une vielle peine__—et une froideur. Une froideur amère et déterminé._

_Et puis il n'y eu plus rien, excepter un regard d'un bleu glacé tellement aiguisé qu'il eu l'impression qu'il pénétrait son âme. Un doux sifflement, presque inaudible. Un sifflement dur que Remus ne pouvait pas comprendre. Une main se déplaçant —_

« …amenez les autres à l'intérieur. Nous vous rejoignons dans un moment. »

La vision s'arrêta en un claquement de doits, le temps d'un clin d'œil. Sa voix tremblait à peine.

Son adjoint acquiesça silencieusement et dit d'un geste aux autres de le suivre dans le château. Le visage fermé, Bill ouvrit la marche, avec Tonks juste derrière lui et Lily qui suivait le tout. Elle et Rogue jetèrent tout les deux un coup d'œil derrière leur épaules, Lily avait l'air inquiète et Rogue était impassible, mais ils entrèrent dans l'ombre du château ensemble. Le silence glaça les trois amis pendant que Rogue et Lily s'arrêtait au pas de la porte-aucun des trois ne sembla le remarquer. Tout était si douloureux.

« Il n'est pas la, » murmura James

Remus déglutit et se força à acquiescer. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il le serait »

« Ca ne devrait pas se passer comme ca, » objecta Peter, faisant fermer les yeux de Remus. Même si sa vision ne l'avait pas effrayé, il aurait eu peur pour son ami. _Sirius, qu'as-tu fait ?_

« Non, » murmura-t-il en réponse. « Ca ne devrait pas »

Ils se tinrent, toujours silencieux, et Remus tenta de chasser le sentiment de crainte croissante qu'il ressentait dans ses entrailles. Est-ce que le Cercle pouvait se former avec seulement sept membres ? Pouvaient-ils être unis, alors qu'ils sont incomplets ? C'était arrive avant, quand ils pensaient que Sirius était mort Dumbledore avait occupé deux sièges a ce moment la… et Fumseck avait attendu. Remus comprenait ca, maintenant. Mais Sirius était en vie et le Cinquième Cercle se reforma par la suite. Comment ca pouvait marcher hors que celui-ci _devait_ être le dernier ?

« Le Dernier Cercle » murmura à demi Remus. « Et pourtant, brisé »

« Remus? » Demanda doucement James

Il n'y avait pas d'ombre dans son regard, pas de confusion. Ce n'était pas une vision mais c'était la fontaine qui parlait à travers lui. Ou Remus avait-il tout simplement le cœur brisé ? « Nous sommes arrivé à la fin », répondit-il, sans vraiment avoir envie de le dire. « Que ce soit dans la lumière ou les ténèbres, c'est le Dernier Cercle »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Autrefois, la voix de Peter aurait tremblée. Aujourd'hui, il avait juste l'air triste.

« Je sais. »

James acquiesça et baissa le regard vers ses mains, posé sur les genoux. Severus et Poppy n'avait pas encore trouvé un moyen de guérir le maraudeur aujourd'hui cloué à une chaise roulante, mais la lueur d'espoir de ses derniers soixante-dix jours était les progrès qu'ils avaient accomplis. James avait régulièrement des sensations dans ses jambes ces jours-ci, et Poppy lui avait déjà indiqué des exercices pour étiré ses muscles qui était sensé l'aider. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait marché, mais il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Espoir et désespoir. Quelle combinaison douloureuse !

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on en arriverait la » déclara doucement James. « Pas Sirius »

« J'avais… » Dis Remus avant de s'interrompre. Vu? Pas vu? Prié?

« Et si il devenait le monstre que Rogue a proclamé qu'il était ? » Peter était le seul qui avait le courage de dire les mots qui faisaient peur à Remus et James.

James déglutit. « Je ne sais pas »

Remus frissonna. Était ce son imagination ou avait-il vu un homme vouté sur le plan de travail, une plume à la main et du rouge brulant dans ses yeux bleu ? Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus, un peu trop maigre et beaucoup trop pale. La douleur gravée dans ce visage jadis beau. Cicatrice sur les jointures. Solitude.

« Alors nos ferrons notre devoir » S'entendit il dire. Mais ce n'était pas _ses_ mots. C'était des mots que lui avait appris Albus Dumbledore : de sages mots, certes des mots juste, mais pas ceux de Remus Lupin. Lunard n'aurait jamais dit ca. Lunard se battait pour ses amis. Soudainement froid, il frotta ses mains contre ses bras, de haut en bas, essayant de chasser la chaire de poule. « Nous nous battrons pour le ramener »

« Et si on n'y arrive pas ? » Étonnement, c'était James. Il avait l'air apeuré.

« Est-ce que ca veux dire qu'on ne devrait même pas essayer ? » contrat Peter.

« Non, c'est juste que… » James aspira un grand coup « J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Et je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois. »

D'un geste hésitant, Remus tendit le bras et serra l'épaule de son ami. « Ca n'arrivera pas », promit-il. Vision ou réalité ? Différencier les deux commençait à devenir impossible.

_Des Détraqueurs dans la nuit._

_Poudlard__—_

« Poudlard… » Le soupir accidenté s'échappa de lui-même

« Remus ? » Ses amis le regardaient d'un air alarmé. Remus se força à secouer la tête.

« Rien ». Il aspira un grand coup « Allons à l'intérieur »

_Trace de pas dans le ciment glacé_

_Il arrivait_

Les portes étaient restées ouverte ; les autres étaient restés debout devant à attendre. Clairement, ils n'osaient pas entrer sans l'homme qui les avait rassemblés là, conscient de l'importance de l'événement. C'est pour ca que les quatre premiers se tenaient silencieusement, inconfortablement—en train d'attendre. Pendant que Remus, James et Peter s'approchait, Tonks s'agita et jeta un coup d'œil curieux au travers des doubles portes, scrutant la table de chêne et les fauteuils à l'intérieur.

La Salle Sur Demande. Jamais la demande n'avait été si importante, et maintenant, les portes portent le sceau de l'ordre du Phénix. La gravure était magnifique; ca ne semblait pas magique, mais Remus savait que ca l'était forcement. _L'œuvre de Poudlard, encore une fois. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la Fontaine avait su_. Mais encore une fois, l'endroit était spécial, et Poudlard a toujours été le cœur de l'Ordre. Ca avait aussi été l'âme de Dumbledore.

"S'il vous plait" Dis calmement Remus, désignant de la main les portes ouvertes.

Toujours dans le silence, les sept entrèrent, avec Remus en fin de ligne. La salle était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, mais il vit les autres regarder autour d'eux avec émerveillement, y compris Rogue. La scène était presque identique à la Maison de Campagne détruite, jusqu'au même livres et étagères accroché au mur, mais le vieux terrain n'était pas visible. Seulement l'obscurité. Pas de lumière.

Les portes se fermèrent derrière eux avec un léger clic. _Donc, ca sera comme ca, alors_. Remus sentit un froid le parcourir. _On ne peut plus revenir en arrière_. Il inspira un grand coup.

"Merci d'être venu" dit-il lentement. « Nous nous somme rassemblé pour former le Dernier Cercle, le septième et le dernier Cercle Intérieur de L'Ordre. Chacun de vous a été sélectionné par le phénix—aucune convocations humaine ne vous a amenez ici. Fumseck vous a sélectionner pour votre habilité, votre intégrité et votre courage, et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous servirez bien l'Ordre. »

« Devant nous se tiennent huit sièges. Derrière leurs dos, vous pouvez voir huit mots : Sagesse, Connaissance, Découverte, Temps, Vérité, Tentation, Secret et Pouvoir. » Remus ne regarda pas pendant qu'il parlait. Il se concentrait plutôt sur les autres et regarda la connaissance pénétrer, la responsabilité prendre sa place sur leurs épaules. Six visages sérieux l'observaient, comprenant.

« Il y a huit sièges. Huit positions. Huit facettes de l'engagement. Nous somme sept " La douleur s'engouffra encore en lui, mais Remus continua:

« C'est arrivé autrefois. Le Cercle à déjà été formé incomplet. Je sais que ca ne veux pas dire que ca devrait arriver cette dernière fois, mais nous devons aller de l'avant. Le Sixième Cercle à failli a cause de l'intervention de Voldemort. Le Sixième Cercle s'est brisé après la mort de Mondingus Fletcher. Nous ne pouvons pas faire aucun des deux—Si nous brisons ou si nous faillions, l'Ordre du Phoenix fera de même. Nous sommes les derniers. Au moins, je suis sur de ca :

La Sagesse est le guide, la voix de la raison

Le temps est celui qui change le monde, celui qui prend des décisions.

La Découverte est le chercheur, le créateur.

Le Connaissance est la main droite, le légataire apparent.

La Tentation et le point de rupture, le lien affaibli.

La Vérité est la face de l'horreur, l'observateur impartial

Le Secret est la capacité caché, l'allié inattendu

Le Pouvoir est celui qui brise le monde, celui qui fait des choix

Le calme accueilli ses mots, mais Remus sentit la magie en plein travail de la vielle et profonde magie, mais séparé de la Fontaine. Il sentit aussi des yeux dans son dos—Remus se tourna. La double porte s'était ouverte encore une fois, d'elle même.

Sirius se tenait sur le seuil.

Fraichement rasé et avec des cheveux plus court, mais c'était Sirius. La coupe était un rappel de leur temps à Poudlard, bien que le charme enfantin ait disparu de son visage. Ses traits étaient marqués maintenant—Un peu seulement, mais profondement—et ses yeux bleus était différents. Plus sombre et plus connaisseurs était les premiers mots qui viennent à l'esprit, mais ils décrivent plus que simplement les yeux.

Il était simplement vêtu, en robe grise cendre et en bottes noires. Il se tenait simplement, aussi, avec ses mains sur le coté et sans bouger, mais Remus sentait quelque chose contenu en lui. Ténèbres? _Oui_. Pouvoir, aussi, et quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de différent, mais pourtant indéniablement Sirius. _Sirius_. Le Cœur de Remus battait frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. Il se sentait à cours de souffle, malade. Ou était ce de l'espoir? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.

Et aucun des autres non plus. Ils se contentaient de le dévisager immobile; même Rogue n'avait pas de Remarque acide à faire. Etonnement, ce fut Sirius qui rompu le silence.

« Excusez-moi pour mon retard. » Sa voix était d'une douceur non naturelle. « J'étais retenu »

"Retenu?" Rogue retrouva sa voix et grogna. « C'est comme ca que tu le dis? »

« Ca suffit, Severus," répondit Remus avant que quiconque puisse, écœuré. « Il est ici pour la même raison que toi : parce que Fumseck à requis sa présence."

Le sous-directeur commença à rouler des yeux, mais Sirius se tourna à moitié pour le regarder directement avec ses yeux bleus et mort. « Nous faisons tous nos choix, non ? Certains sont simplement plus dangereux que d'autres."

Cette sortie fit perdre la parole encore une fois à Rogue, plus efficacement qu'une explosion de cri ne l'aurait fait. Lentement, Sirius se déplaça pour prendre sa place dans le périmètre de la salle, joignant ses mains dans son dos et aillant l'air non concerné. Ses mouvement était assez anodins pour faire croire qu'il rentrait après être partis pour quelques jours—pourtant il y avait de la tension en lui. Remus du se forcer à prendre une grande inspiration avant de continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'écœurement et de terreur. Agir normalement était presque impossible alors qu'il se demandait si son ami allait partir encore une fois. S'il faisait un pas en avant, allait il disparaitre? Se cacher ?

Remus déglutit durement et fut surprise de la tonalité de sa voix. Bien que ca ne devrait plus le surprendre.

« Trois d'entre vous n'ont jamais occupé de siège dans le Cercle, mais vous allez le faire aujourd'hui. Quand Fumseck vous aura choisis, veuillez vous avancer vers votre siège." C'était plus court que toutes les explications que Dumbledore avait pu offrir, mais Remus n'était pas Dumbledore. Ils comprenaient.

« Fumseck » demanda-t-il doucement, n'osant parier que le phénix était prêt. Pendant si longtemps, Remus avait combattu pour convaincre son compagnon que le Cercle Intérieur était nécessaire, et…

Ses inquiétudes étaient infondées. Au moment ou les mots quittèrent la bouche de Remus, Fumseck se lança de son perchoir et atterrit gracieusement sur le haut du dossier du siège du Pouvoir. La tête rouge et or se tourna, et ses yeux brillant se posèrent sur Sirius.

Ca commençait. Sirius pour le Pouvoir, James pour le Temps, Lily pour la Découverte, Rogue pour la Connaissance, Bill pour le Secret, Peter pour la Tentation, Tonks pour le Verité et, en dernier, Remus pour la Sagesse. Il hocha la tête, et les huit s'assirent ensemble, les fauteuils griffant gentiment le sol. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui, évidemment, espérant qu'il savait ce qui venait ensuite. Et il ne savait pas, réellement, même si il le savait. Remus attendit un long moment avant de parler il y avait tellement de question sur le bout de sa langue, et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en poser même une. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Et donc, ca commence », dit calmement le chef de l'Ordre. « Ce jour marque le début de la fin »

Il arriva dehors avant que les autres ne le rattrape, s'étant levé dés que Remus avait remercié les membres d'être venu. Sirius traversa la porte avant que quiconque puisse le stopper, et il ne regarda pas en arrière. Il ignora leur cris—Sirius se sentait comme dans un match de boxe, il se sentait coincé et il devait soit fuir soit abandonner. Choisir le dernier semblait être le choix le plus sage.

« Sirius ! » Cria James.

Mais ce fut Peter qui le contourna et se plaça sur son chemin, stoppant net Sirius. « S'il te plait, ne pars pas, » supplia le plus petit des maraudeurs. « On a besoin de toi. »

Le dévisager fit frissonner Sirius, comme si son univers prenait un autre sens. Il inspira un grand coup une fois, deux fois, pour se calmer. Pourtant, il ne se fit toujours pas assez confiance pour parler.

« On a besoin de toi, » répéta Peter. La douleur tordait ses traits « Nous tous. »

« Besoin de moi ? » Il n'avait pas parlé plus fort qu'un murmure depuis des semaines, et sa voix semblait sèche et inutilisé, même pour ses propres oreilles. Plus encore, elle sonnait _froide_—plus froide que Sirius lui même avait prévu.

« Ne sais tu pas ce qui c'est passé ? » dit Peter dans un murmure plaintif.

D'une voix vide « Je sais. »

« Le sais tu, Sirius ?" C'était Remus, se plaçant également devant lui. Sirius se sentit coincé, et pouvait entendre James s'approchant par derrière.

«Pré-Au-Lard, Laçenne, le Ministère, Hoppner, Binns, Ackerly, Hopkirk, Marie d'Orville. Une centaine d'autres. »

« Et tu t'en fout? » demanda James, se tenant a coté des autres.

Les mots étaient dits pour le choquer, Sirius le savait, étaient dit pour traverser cette barrière de glace qu'il avait placée entre lui et ses amis. Même James, pourtant, ne pouvait l'atteindre, et seul Sirius sentit le gouffre entre eux s'élargir. Mais ce fut tout ce qu'il sentit. Il ne pouvait même pas faire appel à son humanité pour répondre à la fureur et a la douleur dans les voix de ses meilleurs amis.

_Il s'avait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir._

« Je ne m'en fous pas » dit-il platement. « Je sais. Je réalise ce que j'ai fais, que le sort de ceux qui sont maintenant à Azkaban est ma responsabilité. Les morts pèsent sur _mon_ âme. » Quelque chose de brulant monta en lui. « Mais si je devais le refaire encore une fois, je prendrait le même choix. »

« Quoi ? » Les trois voix semblaient être une seule, comme les quatre amis avaient été dans le passé.

« Peut importe. » Sirius secoua sa tête. Ca avait été une stupide idée de venir, même si c'était pour le bien du Cercle. En quoi l'Ordre avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, de toute façon ? Si ils réalisaient la vérité, la plupart d'entre eux tremblerait surement de terreur et s'enfuiraient.

Sauf ces trois là. Ces trois là le haïraient tout simplement.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, Sirius ? » demanda James, les yeux écarquillé, pendant que Peter murmurait :

« Ou _était_-tu ? »

« Un petit appartement moldu a Bristol, » répondit il en haussant des épaules. Il n'y avait aucune mal à leur dire ca il ne retournait pas là bas.

« Faisant quoi ? » Vif comme toujours, Remus le regardait de prêt.

« Changer »

Les yeux bleus du Directeur se rétrécirent « Ca, c'est clair. »

Il avait des soupçons.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes »

« Peut être que tu devrais. » contrat Peter.

« Non »

C'était une erreur. Il se fraya un chemin entre Remus et Peter, tournant intentionnellement le dos à James. Choc et trahison rougissait les trois visages—specialement celui avec des yeux noisette—mais Sirius ne regarda pas en arrière. Pour plusieurs raison, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Un pas. Deux pas. Chacun le portant loin de Poudlard, loin de ses amis pétrifiés. Il ne le suivait pas, nota Sirius avec soulagement; Peut être avaient-ils appris quelque chose. Peut être qu'ils savaient à quel point le pourchasser aurait été futile. Il avait disparu une fois et pouvait le refaire encore si c'était nécessaire, même si il n'en avait pas envie. Pour lui, c'était une option extrêmement attractive, mais pour d'autres…

_L'espoir perdu dans le noir… _

Ses pieds étaient fermement pose sur la route des héros, encore une fois, même si un héro était la dernière chose qu'il voulait être.

Maintenant encore plus que jamais. Lui aussi savait trop bien le coût, il avait expérimenté cela de première main et il avait été marqué pour toujours. Jeune, il avait eu le stupide rêve de sauver le monde. Maintenant, il comprenait les conséquences d'être celui que les autres ne veulent pas être.

« C'est comme ca, alors ? » La voix amère de James rompit le silence. « Apres tout ce temps ensemble—après s'être entraider les uns les autres, et avoir souffert, et s'être tenu cote à cote, tu t'en va ? Est-ce la fin, _mon frère _? »

_Il tendit la main à Remus, qui la pris. « Amis »_

_« Frères." James posa sa main au dessus des leurs_

_La main de Peter se joignit au trois autres "Fidèle jusqu'à la fin."_

_« Jusqu'à la fin, » dirent-ils en chœur._

Sirius s'arrêta sans même le vouloir. Ses pieds refusaient tout simplement de bouger. Une longue et calme respiration ne calma pas ses nerfs, et James ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre.

« Qu'est il arrivé aux promesses que nous avions faites? » Demanda-il avec colère. « Ne veulent-elles plus rien dire pour toi? »

« Non. » Sa voix sortis comme un murmure. « Elles ne valent rien »

James grogna. « Elles ne veulent rien dire. Pas pour le monstre que tu te permets de devenir. »

_« M'as-tu entendu? » demanda-t-il, secouant James. « J'ai fait mon choix. » Sa voix baissa encore une fois. « Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais encore. »_

Sirius se tourna, et sentit la flamme rouge dans ses yeux, mais c'était trop tard pour changer—trop tard pour s'en soucier. « Monstre ? » demanda-t-il. « Monstre? »

« On peut voir les ténèbres bruler en toi! T'appellerais-tu différemment? »

« Oui! » Il lui fallut un grand courage pour débloquer ses pieds, pour se tenir face à eux. « J'ai fais ce que personne ne pouvait faire. Ce que personne n'osait faire! »

« Peut être parce qu'ils sont plus intelligent! » Cria furieusement James, « Parce qu'ils savent que les ténèbres les avaleraient! »

« Et c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à nous, » intervint la voix glacé de Remus. « Parce que tu savais qu'on t'aurait arrêté. »

« Je suis parti parce que c'était mon choix. Mon fardeau, » gronda Sirius.

« Et nous sommes tes amis! » rétorqua Peter, avec la tête d'un homme au cœur brisé.

D'une certaine manière, ca marcha. Cinq simples mots sortis avec fureur, faisant sortir ses émotions de la cage que Sirius avait si soigneusement construite. Par instinct, ses mains se levèrent et la droite commença a frappé vers l'avant pendant que la gauche descendait. Le pouvoir monta en lui immédiatement, un pouvoir sure et doux, une force qu'il connaissait bien, trop bien, et qui était disponible pour lui. Aucune baguette n'était nécessaire, pas un mot; Seul le pouvoir et la volonté de l'utiliser. Une teinte rouge couvrit sa vision, faisant briller les trois autres dans le ciel nocturne.

Amis.

Les mains de Sirius bougèrent trop vite pour que les yeux de ceux qui ne pratiquent pas puissent le suivre, coupant le sort juste avant qu'il ne sorte. Le pouvoir retourna en lui, protestant, voulant être libéré, criant pour sortir. Mais la froide réalité avait calmé sa fureur. _Amis_. Sirius se tourna tremblant, frissonnant. Il amena ses mains pour couvrir son visage pendant que le pouvoir se dissipait, et il découvrit que ces mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Qu'as tu fais? » Murmura t il pour lui meme—et pas pour la première fois.

Ses paumes calleuses frottaient son visage mais ca ne l'aidait pas. Au moins, la fureur était partie, et le pouvoir avec elle… mais ca ne durerait pas. Ca ne durait jamais.

« Sirius ? » Une voix calme derrière lui. Remus.

Il secoua la tête « Laissez tomber. »

« Non. » James, encore une fois.

Avec un effort, Sirius enleva ses mains de son visage, se forçant à tirer ses épaules vers le haut. _Il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de faiblesse. Même ici_. Il se sentait si froid. Si vide. _Spécialement ici_. Son corps voulait encore trembler, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Était-ce une réaction de soulagement ? De colère ? D'épuisement? Sirius ne savait pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Inspirant une grande bouffé d'air, il se tourna lentement pour faire face à ses amis. Amis ?

« Je ne peux pas vous demander de comprendre » dit-il lentement, sentant sa gorge se rétrécir inexplicablement. « Comment— »

« Peut être que tu devrais, » interrompu Peter calmement. « Nous sommes là pour toi, tu sais. »

Avec un effort, il rencontra chaque regard, un par un. « Pas avec ca. Pas maintenant. »

James secoua la tête. « Peut importe ce que tu fais, Sirius, tu n'as pas à le faire seul. »

« En fait, si. C'est mon combat. »

« Nous sommes—» commença James.

« Quatre homes. Marchant. » Remus secoua sa tête, soudainement distant. « Pas seul. Pas maintenant »

Malgré lui, Suris cligna des yeux. Et quelque chose se brisa.

Il se sentit encore chavirer, et il sentit le besoin soudain de fixer le sol parce qu'il ne voulait pas regarder ses amis. Ils ne comprendront pas, lui rappela le recoin le plus sombre de son âme. Ils ne peuvent pas. Pas des hommes comme eux. Est ce que ce mépris était le sien? Sirius ne se sentait pas bien, et il trembla encore, bien que la soirée fût chaude. Presque trop chaude pour la saison, Presque; un temps que les sorcières appellerait un bon présage.

«Dis-nous ce que tu fait." Murmura James.

Sirius secoua sa tête.

« S'il te plait, » ajouta Peter. Les trois s'avançaient, maintenant, et Sirius ne recula pas. Son instinct lui criait de _fuir, fuir, fuir!..._ mais il ne pouvait pas. Ne voulait pas. Amis.

« Je… » Sa tête se leva de sa propre volonté, ses yeux fuyant le regard de ceux qu'il pouvait à peine supporter de voir.

Les autres descendaient les escaliers: Rogue et Lily, Bill et Tonks. Evidemment, ils avaient attend le plus longtemps possible, mais les quatre curieux dévisageait leurs camarades avec de l'attente dans les yeux. Le visage de Rogue était plissé jusqu'à dérision, évidemment, mais il semblait y avoir des doutes même derrière son masque clairement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sirius reste. Moi non plus, pensa Sirius avec regret, se surprenant même par la pure normalité de cette pensée. Il déglutit.

« Pas ici, » murmura Sirius. « Pas maintenant. »

« Quand, alors ? » pressa James.

« Plus tard. » La réponse était automatique.

Ainsi que la réaction de James « Tu l'as déjà dis avant. »

_Et c'était vrai à ce moment là, aussi, merde !_ Dans un monstrueux effort, il résista à l'envie de répliquer, ravalant la colère irrationnelle qui menaçait de monter. Il était froid, de nouveau, se sentant vide. _Ils ne comprendront pas. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre._

« Choisis un lieu » il répondit a la place, sachant que ca, aussi, était une autre erreur.

« Mon appartement, » répondit immédiatement Peter. « Ce soir. »

Sirius secoua immédiatement la tête. « Pas ce soir. »_ Trop tôt !_

« Demain, alors, » intervint Remus avec un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Sirius pouvait sentir les yeux froids et bleus de Remus sur son visage. « Viendras-tu ? »

« Je viendrais. » La réponse émergea malgré ses désires, malgré ses peurs.

« Tu promets ? » murmura douloureusement James.

_Je suis désolé._

« Oui, je promets. »


	6. Chapitre 5

Dislaimer : Harry Potter et tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire sont la propriété de **J. K. Rowling**. Cette histoire est une traduction de la fic de **Robin4**

Merci à **Fenice** pour m'avoir fait découvrir cette histoire, pour l'aide et les précieux conseils.

Merci à **Niris**, **clodina**, **meg-la-cacahuete** , **SolaireJovial2312**, **LaSilvana** , **Nerv **et **Jubei-Kazuki **pour les review. Je sais que j'ai pris le temps pour ce chapitre, mais vous savez comment la vie va. J'ai quelques chapitres en attente donc je pense que ca ira sera plus régulier maintenant. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai commencé la traduction de deux nouvelles fics que j'ai aimé, assez différentes de celle-ci, mais elles valent la peine d'être lu. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil et a laisser des reviews, c'est principalement ca qui me motive de continuer !

**Chapitre Cinq : Entre l'abandon et la foi**

Inspirer

Retenir sa respiration

Expirer

_Allez-vous vous enfuir au moment ou j'aurais le plus besoin de vous ?_

Les mots pendaient dans l'air. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse, il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver. Il savait juste que ca le tuerais s'ils s'enfuyaient.

Pourtant il se tenait toujours la. Attendant, retenant son souffle_. Allez-vous comprendre ?_

Il pouvait sentir le mur qu'il avait construit entre eux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'abaisser qu'une fois. Ca lui avait pris une trop grande part du cœur qu'il ne possédait plus pour le construire, et en les observant, il se demandait s'il serait capable de le refaire. Il n'y aura qu'une chance. Pas plus.

Il avait fait son choix. Quel sera le leur ?

Sirius frappa à la porte en priant qu'il ait tord, en priant que quelque chose (n'importe quoi) irait différemment que ce qu'il attendait. N'importe quoi.

Ses jointures caressèrent le **#144** posé sur la porte marron. Toutes les portes du plus haut étage de ce building étaient marron avec des numéros couleur or, ce que Sirius avait trouvé une fois vaguement amusant, et il le trouverait encore s'il n'avait pas perdu sa capacité de ressentir. Et pourtant… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Personne ne le dévisageait, mais les deux personnes qu'il avait rejoint dans l'ascenseur avait été plus que prudent de ne _pas_ le regarder, et Sirius était sure qu'ils étaient descendu bien avant leur étage. Monter les escaliers, il semblerait, était préférable à partager un ascenseur avec le célèbre _lâche_ Sirius Black. Apres seulement vingt-quatre heures de retour dans le monde des sorciers, Sirius avait déjà entendu les rumeurs, l'amertume. Personne ne disait un mot devant lui, mais il avait des oreilles.

En vérité, il avait su ce qui allait se passer, avant même qu'il ne parte, mais Sirius préféra les conséquences que l'alternative. Et il n'avait pas prévu de revenir.

Pas plus qu'il ne voulait être ici, mais il y était, aspirant une autre bouffé d'air et s'empêchant de faillir. Peter vivait au plus haut étage de la plus ancienne résidence sorcière de Londres, le Tuba Explosif, depuis maintenant sept ans, et Sirius lui avait rendu visite un nombre incalculable de fois depuis son évasion d'Azkaban, en janvier (ca ne faisait réellement que onze mois?) mais cette fois ci, c'était différent. Cette fois pouvait lui couter beaucoup plus que les autres.

La porte marron s'ouvrit pour révéler un Peter Pettigrew très surpris. "Sir-ius," bégaya-t-il. Il déglutit. "Je... nous… ne nous attendions pas à ce que tu vienne.

"Je sais"

Peter cligna des yeux et recula, tout en continuant à dévisager Sirius d'un regard que ces sorciers dans l'ascenseur n'auraient jamais osé lui lancer. Malgré la douleur dans les yeux de son ami, Sirius trouva que sa manière de le dévisager était presque réconfortante. Presque normale. La voix de Peter tremblait encore "Entre" 

En passant par la porte, Sirius se tourna pour faire face à ses amis, lisant plus dans les yeux du petit homme qu'il n'avait prévu. Ou voulut. Une douleur qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir grandissait en lui. _Pas ca. Pas toi._ Les mots sortirent sans que Sirius ne le veuille.

"Est ce que tu as peur de moi, Peter?"

Il n'avait pas voulu que sa voix sonne si froide, mais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Les yeux gris remontèrent sur lui, et il y avait du courage dans la réponse.

"Oui. "

Sirius acquiesça calmement, et se sentit presque comme à l'extérieur de lui, en train d'observer ses propres actions. La douleur était réelle, mais lointaine, et il c'était attendu à cette réponse. Il savait qu'elle allait arriver. _Et c'est ainsi que ca ce termine. Après si longtemps, ca se termine._

Remus c'était levé de sa chaise de la cuisine et le dos de James était raide comme un piquet. Tout deux l'observaient d'un œil de faucon, silencieux et incertain de la manière de le recevoir, mais tout deux était calme comme la mort. Eux aussi semblaient être en deuil d'une amitié perdu, en deuil de ce qui fut jadis et qui ne sera jamais plus. Même Joe, l'exubérant husky sibérien de Peter, était silencieux. Ses yeux bleus également concentré sur Sirius, triste et perdu.

"Si tu veux bien… t'assoir" demanda Peter âpres un moment d'hésitation. Il n'y avait plus de peur dans sa voix, maintenant, simplement l'inquiétude qu'un ami puisse prendre la fuite encore une fois. Sirius pouvait le lire sur son visage (Peter avait toujours été le plus lisible de ses amis, et pourtant, il était le meilleur négociateur que le Ministère de la Magie avait). Il avait peur, oui, mais pas simplement du pouvoir de Sirius, ou des loques de contrôle qu'il avait presque perdu hier. Il avait peur de perdre son ami encore une fois. _Amis_. La seule chose qui avait arrêté Sirius quand il avait voulus fuir. Amis.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, attendant de ravaler la douleur et refusant de se le permettre. _Allez-vous me tourner le dos quand j'ai le plus besoin de vous ?_ Il n'avait plus envie de savoir. Sirius avait sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter la réponse même si (il y a moins d'un jour) il était convaincu qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais rien. Mais c'était pour un autre temps, un autre endroit. Pas ici.

Sirius s'installa doucement dans le fauteuil, regardant les autres du coin de l'œil et attendant. Pourtant, trois visages le dévisageait l'air de dire _: Et maintenant ?_ Et il n'avait aucune réponse à donner.

"Je suis surpris que tu sois venu," dit finalement Remus.

"J'avais promis que je le ferais. "

"Tu avais promis beaucoup de chose, dans le passé," répondit le directeur d'un ton neutre. Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, hors qu'il y aurait du en avoir (est ce que ca avait été enlevé pour lui ou est ce que le self-control de Remus était d'acier, ces jours-ci ?) "Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à me demander lesquels de ses promesses tu tiens toujours."

"Comme ? " c'était dur de ne pas déglutir, mais il refusait de montrer un signe de faiblesse.

"Fraternité. " La voix de James était irrégulière. "Amitié. Pas de secret, pas de mur. Pas d'abus de confiance. Est-ce que ces mots te semblent familiers ? "

Ils semblaient sortir d'une autre vie, mais Sirius acquiesça quand même.

"Alors pourquoi les as-tu oublié ? " Murmura James d'une voix entrecoupée. "Comment as-tu pu oublier qu'on serait toujours là et _t'enfuir_ ? "

"J'ai…" Sirius déglutit difficilement. Comment pouvait-il expliquer que c'était une route qu'ils ne pouvaient pas emprunter? Ils ne comprendraient jamais qu'ils ne peuvent pas le suivre. "Ce que je fais (ce que je suis devenu), les risques et les conséquences sont pour moi seul. "

"Ce que tu es devenu," répéta Remus. Ses yeux était noirs, mais ceux de Peter était triste.

"Tu es devenu comme lui, " murmura le plus petit des Maraudeurs.

Ca le frappa au cœur. Poignarder Sirius aurait été plus gentil, et d'une certaine manière,

(Cette fois) il n'était pas surprise de ressentir. Lentement, avec regrets, il secoua sa tète.

"Je n'aurais pas du venir," il respira. Honnêteté. "Mais parce que… parce que je ne suis pas encore comme lui… je le devais. "

"Pas encore ? " demanda James. "Vas-tu devenir le même monstre que _lui_, et détruire tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus par la même occasion ? "

Il ne pouvait pas regarder ses amis dans les yeux. "J'irais aussi loin que nécessaire"

" Que nécessaire? Rien de tout ca n'est nécessaire! " cria James. "Tu te détruis, et pourquoi? Pour gagner du pouvoir? Pour devenir le _prochain_ Seigneur des Ténèbres? "

"Et si je le fait?" La tête de Sirius tourna pour faire face à James pendant que la fureur s'épanouissait hors de son contrôle. "Tu ne pouvais pas m'arrêter avant, et tu ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant ! Je n'ai pas demandé ta permission ou ta compréhension. Et je suis partis parce que je savais que c'est ce que tu allais dire ! " Ils étaient tous debout. "Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'ai « fuis »? Ben, voila la raison! Je suis parti pour faire ce qui devait être fait! "

« Ce qui devait être fait ? Devait ? As-tu perdu la tête? » Lui cria James en réponse.

Il était soudainement froid, combattant l'envie de frissonner. « Non. J'ai juste perdu tout le reste. »

« Pas tout,» murmura Remus, ses étranges yeux bleus (si semblable à ceux de Dumbledore !) sur Sirius. « Pas encore »

« Non ? » la rude question sortis avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

« Non. »

« Pas tant que nous sommes la. » Dit Peter.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas. » Sa voix était plate et froide, pleine de colère. « Vous ne pouvez pas l'être. »

« Et pourquoi ca? » Rétorqua James. « Parce que tu ne veux pas de nous? Nous ne sommes plus assez bien pour toi maintenant, _Patmol_? Apres tout ce temps, est ce qu'on ne compte pas? »

« Non! » Le rouge s'évanouit de ses yeux; Sirius le sentit, et ils sentirent les mêmes ténèbres noyé sous quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant pendant qu'il criait : « Parce que je ne veux pas vous entrainer avec moins !»

Silence.

Les autres dévisageaient Sirius, mais il n'arrivait pas à les regarder dans les yeux. Surpris par sa propre explosion, il se concentrait sur le mur du fond, voulant rester concentrer, resté le même. Sa tête voulait tourner et son cœur voulait saigner. _Je connais maintenant la réponse_. Soupirant, il se leva du confortable fauteuil. Un bref moment d'hésitation fut tout ce qu'il se permit avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir, » répéta Sirius, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Trois long pas, et sa main était sur la poignée de la porte. Ses membres lui semblaient lourds, et une masse qu'aucune quantité de salive ne saurait dissoudre était montée dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule route ouverte, maintenant. La mort avait été prononcée, et le mur demeurait entre eux. Il n'avait pas la force de le détruire. Pas après ca.

« Ne pars pas! » Trois voix, trois alors qu'il y aurait du en avoir quatre. Mais même la conscience de Sirius avait arrêté des faires des objections depuis des mois comme le reste de son âme, elle avait été enterrée. Abandonnée.

« Pourquoi ? »demanda-t-il, toujours face à la porte.

« Pas comme ca, » plaida Peter.

« Comment, alors? » Contrat Sirius d'une voix vide. « Les adieux sont toujours difficile. »

« Tu n'as pas à partir. »

L'exaspération lui fit fermer les yeux. « Tu ne comprend pas. »

« Alors fait nous comprendre. » La voix de Peter était plus dure que jamais Sirius ne l'avait entendu être, plus forte et plus insistante. C'était étrange comment Remus, qui avait toujours été le plus logique, était maintenant le plus silencieux. Quel était ce monde qui les avait fait changer à ce point ?

« Je ne peux pas. » Sirius s'affala contre le chambranle sans le vouloir. « Vous… vous ne pouvez pas. »

« On peut essayer. Si tu ne nous enferme pas en dehors. » Le ton de James était toujours colérique, mais il y avait plus de souffrance que de dureté dans sa voix maintenant. Pourtant, les accusations firent tourner Sirius pour leur faire face une fois encore.

« Avec ce que je suis devenu… il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. »

« Il y en a un, et tu le sais. » Remus parla calmement, s'avançant jusqu'à n'être qu'à un bras de Sirius. « Mais pas si tu le fait seul. »

« Il y a une autre façon. » _Parce que vous allez me haïr pour cela, et que c'est mes choix qui vont briser notre amitié. _Les yeux sans fond de Remus étaient tristes. _Mais je ne permettrais pas à ces choix de vous briser. Même quand j'essaie de haïr tout le monde._

« Il y en a une. »

La main de Remus s'avança pour se poser sur l'épaule de Remus; par instinct, l'auror essaya de se dégager, mais avec le dos contre la porte, il n'y avait nulle part ou aller... et le toucher de Remus était léger. Il n'y avait pas de ténèbres dans cet homme, Loup-garou ou non, il était fort et ferme, un roc que les vagues ne pouvaient pas briser. Le toucher et le regard réveillèrent des souvenir que Sirius avait cru perdu pour toujours, souvenirs d'un temps où les murs n'étaient pas la et n'avaient besoin de l'être. Lentement, de longs doigts pressèrent son épaule.

« Tout les trois, » dit doucement Lunard, « avons passé les deux derniers mois avec un sentiment de colère et de trahison. Peut être qu'on n'aurait pas du mettre ces sentiments sur toi… mais peut être tu n'aurais pas du nous oublier si facilement. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié. »

Le sourire était doux. « Non. Tu voulais juste nous protéger."

Sirius détourna le regard.

« Tu ne peux pas… et tu ne devrais pas. Peut importe la route que tu prends, peu importe ce que tu deviens, les ténèbres ne peuvent t'atteindre que si tu les affronte seul. Nous ne te laisserons pas faire ca, Sirius, » murmura-t-il. « Nous ne te perdrons pas encore une fois. »

Malgré lui, Sirius leva la tête et regarda Remus dans les yeux. S'il avait eu le choix, il ne l'aurait pas fait… mais il ne supportait plus de fuir. Quelque chose brula en lui, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas les ténèbres.

« On peut t'aider, » ajouta calmement Peter.

Sirius déglutit difficilement et sentit ses yeux se fermer. « Vous ne pouvez… »

« On ne peut pas comprendre, » murmura James, « si tu ne nous laisse pas rentrer. Si tu ne nous _laisse_ pas t'aider. Mais s'il te plait, Sirius… On t'a perdu pendant dix ans. N'est ce pas suffisant ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ca seul. Peut importe le prix, on sera a tes cotés, » dit doucement Remus.

Respirer, trouva Sirius, était presque impossible. Il ne pouvait qu'observer et s'émerveiller sur la douleur grandissante dans sa poitrine, se demandant comment il avait pu construire un mur aussi insurmontable… seulement pour l'observer être détruit par ses amis, grâce à de simple mots. Il était partis parce qu'il le devait, parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter de les laisser le voir tomber. Et pourtant… peut être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tomber. Peut être que son choix n'était pas la fin.

_Puis je demander autant en ayant donné si peu ?_ Il avait désespérément envie de le demander, mais il n'osa pas. La petite étincelle d'espoir était trop tentante.

_Tu n'es pas seul_, lui dirent les yeux de James. Comme d'habitude, James Potter était l'homme qui arrivait à voir à travers chacune de ses humeurs. L'homme que Sirius avait eu le plus peur de faire face.

« Et nous ne pensons pas que tu es un monstre, » ajouta Peter. « Même si nous ne comprenons pas. Peu importe, tu es toujours Sirius Black. »

_Le suis-je ?_

Remus pressa son épaule encore une fois, et James se rapprocha.

« Dis nous quoi faire, et nous le ferons, » dit il sérieusement, ses yeux s'enfonçant dans ceux de Sirius. Son visage était calme mais déterminé, intense. Sirius avait déjà vu ce regard dans le passé. Vingt-deux ans plus tôt, quatre garçons avaient fait un vœu sous serment. Ensemble. Il frissonna pour la première fois, laissant ses émotions prendre le contrôle. Jusqu'à la fin. Sirius inspira un grand coup et commença à parler.

_Oserais-je risquer ca ?_

Inspiration profonde.

Risque tout.

« Es-tu sure que le jeu en vaut la chandelle?" Murmura de manière hésitante James quand Sirius fit une pause.

Sirius secoua sa tête. « Non, mais je dois quand même le faire. »

« Pas tout seul. » Peter posa une main sur son bras.

« Plus jamais seul, » finis Peter.

Et il leur parla de tout. Du chantier tordu au prix à payer, en passant par les ténèbres et même par le journal. Il leur parla du mal qui vivant en lui et qui luttait pour être libéré.

Sirius leur dit la vérité. Il leur dit tout.

Et il parla avec la voix du cœur.

« Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin de vous, quand je plonge trop profondément, quand je vais trop loin… c'est de me garder humain. »

Ils ne se sont pas enfuit.

Il mangea le diner avec ses amis, ce que Sirius n'avait pas prévu de faire, et doucement il sentit les barrières s'effacer. Il n'avait pas prévu que la glace allait fondre (pas aussi vite, pas comme ca) mais elle l'avait fait, ici, avec eux. Sirius pouvait avoir des sentiments, de nouveau. Il pouvait sourire. Il pouvait rire. Il pouvait imaginer être humain… et il pouvait même croire que c'était possible.

Seulement avec eux.

Seulement maintenant ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir. Pourtant, il y avait bien une façon de le découvrir, et c'était par un chemin qui faisait peur à Sirius seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Certains diraient qu'il faut un grand courage pour s'embarquer sur la route solitaire qu'il avait choisis de prendre, mais Sirius savait que c'était faux. Le plus grand courage était de se mettre soi-même au bord du précipice.

Deux heures plus tôt, il n'avait pas pensé que c'était possible. Pourtant maintenant (et seulement maintenant) Sirius commençait à croire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire seul. Il se sentait tellement normal que ca lui faisait peur, il sentait les ténèbres s'envoler comme des cendres lancées dans le vent, il sentait sa froideur s'effacer… et ses murs s'effondrer. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Il n'avait pas osé espérer. Mais trois amis avait force la vérité en lui, avaient forcé Sirius à leur dire ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il prévoyait faire. Il avait prévu d'aller seul pour affronter les ténèbres, sans penser au risque de se perdre lui même. Eux, par contre, ne voulait pas le laisser faire.

Un poids immense semblait avoir été enlevé de ses épaules et il avait réappris à sourire. Il avait appris à rire, presque facilement, et presque naturellement. Presque tout.

« Donc, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Ici et maintenant. » Ricana Peter. « Juste après qu'elle m'ait appelé un politicien sans honte et sans caractère et juré qu'elle allait laisser le prochain groupe de Mangemorts me tuer. Il eut un petit rire joyeux.

« Evidemment, elle à dit non. »

« Elle a refusé un sorcier aussi fringuant que toi ? » réplica James entre hoquets et rire. « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Hélas, elle a dit que je n'étais pas son "type", » réplica Peter, toujours souriant et pas le moins du monde triste.

Remus roula des yeux. "Les femmes."

Sirius sentit le sourire avant qu'il ne puisse se stopper (ou réfléchir a ce qu'il disait). « Que Merlin aide l'homme qui finalement conviendra à Hestia Jones comme mari. Elle tournera sa vie en enfer. Passant chaque instant à lui dire qu'il est immature. »

« Arrogant! » ajouta James

« Insuffisant, » ricana Peter.

« Intolérable » termina Remus

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, et Sirius _se sentit_ en vie. Incroyablement, le sentiment ne s'est pas effacé rapidement, ne l'a pas abandonné juste au moment ou l'espoir commençait à fleurir. Les autres le virent, bien sur, pouvant lire sur son visage plus facilement que sur n'importe quel livre, mais ils ne firent pas de commentaire. Seul James tendit le bras pour poser la main sur son épaule et la presser fermement.

« Bienvenus, mon ami. »

« Merci, Cornedrue. » Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, mais le surnom ne semblait plus extraterrestre.

Son plus vieil ami souris gentiment. « De rien, Patmol."

« Tu es toujours le bienvenu » ajouta calmement Lunard, et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius. Remus connaissait ses démons, réalisa soudainement Sirius. Il avait même vu plus que James, avait vu les risques et les conséquences, et les réactions. Mais il n'en avait cure. Plus maintenant. Pas plus que Peter, le petit garçon qui avait autrefois si peur, et qui maintenant se débrouillait quasi seul.

Sirius avait eu tord de douter d'eux.

Assez bizarrement, le vrai briseur de glace fut cet Husky Sibérien de quinze mois appelé Joe. Sans qu'on puisse se l'expliquer, Sirius c'était retrouvé sous sa forme animagus en train de se battre avec le chiot, avant de se retrouvé piétiné par un ennuyant petit rat. A partir de la, c'est devenu intéressant chacun des maraudeurs ayant ingurgité plus d'alcool que des adultes devraient, mais ils étaient plus ivre de rire que d'autres chose. Même Remus, qui avait toujours été un léger buveur, avait contribué (lourdement) à la réduction des réserves de boisson de Peter, et il avait rit aux éclats comme les autres. Peut être que s'il avait été sobre, James, Peter ou Sirius aurait remarqué que l'alcool affectait beaucoup moins Remus que d'habitude le Directeur avait toujours été un petit buveur parce qu'il avait une faible tolérance à l'alcool, mais c'était différent. Ils n'étaient pas aussi saoul que les autres, et rigolait tout autant. Pourtant, la pensée n'effleura pas les Maraudeurs cette nuit là. Quand elle vint, ce fut beaucoup plus tard.

« Donc, tu t'rappelle quand t'avais mis du colorant mauve dans le jus d'orange de Lily, et que tu l'avais charmé pour qu'il ait l'air orange, et qu'elle… »

« Ce n'était pas mauve, » James interrompit avec autosatisfaction. C'était chartreuse. »

« Chartreuse, mauve, vert : ou est la différence ? »

« Ben, si tu raconte une histoire, autant la raconter… »

« La raconter correctement ? » interrompu Remus en rigolant. « Comme si tu n'avait jamais rien _embelli_ pour rendre l'histoire plus intéressante ! »

« C'est différent. »

« En quoi ? » demanda Sirius

« Je suis un père. C'est mon _rôle_ d'exagéré. »

« Oh, c'est comme ca que ca fonctionne ? » demanda Sirius, se balançant de rire. Bientôt, le balancement de Joe rejoignit le sien. « Je vois que je dois commencer à reproduire très bientôt ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour être un menteur compulsif, » rétorqua Peter.

« Hey ! Je… Ooph »

Sirius atterri durement sur son dos quand les mains de Remus le poussèrent, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. Ses mains s'agitaient pour trouver de quoi se retenir mais il n'attrapa que de l'air, ses pieds attrapèrent le bord de la table et frappèrent. Fort. Assiettes, verres, bières et bonbons s'envolèrent partout, bombardant la cuisine de fragment de céramique et de reste de pizza. Trois Maraudeurs glapirent. Joe aboya.

« Roorhohoooo ! » réplica Sirius, rigolant si fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer. À plat sur le dos, il observait la table retourné et ses amis couvert de pizza.

« Ca, » annonça-t-il, « ce n'est pas ma faute. »

« Comment ca, _pas_ ta faute ? » demanda Peter, regardant en bas vers lui.

« Pas la mienne. Pas du tout. »

« Du Patmol tout craché, » grogna Remus. « Refuser de prendre ses responsabilité pour rien. »

« C'est vraiment à toi de parler! »

Et il se sentit de retour à ses quatorze ans, assis à une table entouré de ses meilleurs amis. Ses frères. Les circonstances étaient juste un peu différentes, bien sur, mais pas de beaucoup. Ils étaient la. Ils étaient ensemble. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

"Innocent ou pas, tu va m'aider à nettoyer." Peter se leva, essaya d'avoir l'air renfrogné mais échoua misérablement. L'essai au sérieux ne fit que rire encore plus Sirius.

« Oh, non, je ne vais pas le faire! Demande à Monsieur Lunard ici présent, qui ne connait pas sa propre force. »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ca," dit royalement Remus.

« Moi non plus," ajouta James en ricanant.

« Vraiment ?" Sirius roula sur lui même en souriant. Il rebondit sur ses pieds et couru vers la porte de la chambre de Peter. « Essaie de me forcer à aider!"

"Hey!" Trois cris de protestations le suivirent, mais Sirius les ignora.

« Allez, Joe. Allons faire quelques espiègleries."

Mais l'husky était déjà parti; la seule preuve de sa présence était le petit bout de queue noir et blanc disparaissant au coin de la porte de la chambre. Sirius bondit après lui, se transformant immédiatement en Patmol et visant à taclé le chiot… jusqu'a ce que Remus, apparaissant dans les airs, atterrisse sur lui.

« Wouf!" objecta Sirius, essayant de se dégager de son ami, mais Patmol n'était pas assez fort, aussi gros qu'il puisse être. Remus n'était pas vraiment _large_, mais tout son poids était musculaire. Des muscles de loup-garou qui faisait de leur mieux pour soumettre le chien noir.

Il entendit de loin James et Peter applaudir Remus, mais Sirius se concentrait a essayer de se libérer, s'arrêtant seulement pour aboyer sur les autres quand ils devinrent trop excité. Néanmoins, se libéré de l'emprise de Remus était difficile, et plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Patmol puisse se sauver, essoufflé, dans la chambre de Peter. Sirius repris immédiatement forme humaine et claqua la porte.

"Ouf," dit-il à Joe. « C'était chaud. »

Puis il se tourna, et il n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Quelque secondes plus tard, il sortit en hâte de la chambre. Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent avec surprise et confusion.

« Peter, pourquoi as-tu des boxer "Wicked Witch of the West"? »

James ricana. « Regardez, la sorcière vole même en rond sur son balai! »

Remus explosa de rire, sonnant étrangement comme sa forme canine, et tomba presque de sa chaise. Pendant un moment, Sirius fut tenté d'aider Remus dans sa chute, mais le pauvre Queudvert était devenue rouge brillant, et c'était tellement plus marrant. Bégayant légèrement, Peter répondu :

« Ben… heu… Ils sont, tu sais. Vieux. Je l'ai ai trouvé. Ma maman me les avait achetés il y a des années… »

_Oh, non elle n'a pas osé !_ Pensa triomphalement Sirius. Il s'abaissa pour attraper le joyeux chiot qui était sortis (si joyeusement) juste après lui. Il retourna Joe et inspecta l'étiquette. « Regarde ! Ils sont mêmes à ta taille ! »

« Patmol ! » s'écria Peter, plongeant pour son chien. Joe, par contre, avait d'autres idées, et sauta hors de porté des deux Maraudeurs, plongeant directement sur les genoux de James. Le husky sauta ensuite sur la table, et puis sur la tête de Remus. Peter essayé de le rattrapé, sans aucun doute en vissant les boxer vert brillant (avec des petites sorcières volantes), mais il glissa sur une part de pizza et se tomba la face la première. Le chaos s'ensuivit.

À la fin, la seule conclusion que les maraudeurs extenué et plein de pizza purent faire, était qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment libre-de-toute-responsabilité aussi bien depuis leur sixième année à Poudlard. La glace était rompue, de manière assez non intentionnel, et tout ca grâce à un husky au poil noir et blanc.


	7. Chapitre 6

Dislaimer : Harry Potter et tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire sont la propriété de **J. K. Rowling**. Cette histoire est une traduction de la fic de **Robin4**

Wow ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ca fait déjà un an que j'ai arreté de publié. Je voulais avoir le temps de mon consacré d'une maniére serieuse à ce projet avant de le recommencer, et juste quand je trouve le temps, ne voila pas que **Tallia l'Envolee**me propose son aide. Donc, à deux, j'espere qu'on pourra voir cette fic jusqu'au bout.

Merci à **Fenice** pour m'avoir fait découvrir cette histoire, pour l'aide et les précieux conseils.

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires.

**Promises Defended**

Chapitre Six: _That Which Breaks the Heart_

Remus aurait du être la. Pas lui.

« Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé d'y allez, Maman ? » Demanda Harry de manière plaintive, ses yeux vert suppliant. « Ils ne _m'aiment_ pas. La seule fois ou je les ai rencontré, ils… »

Elle soupira. « Je sais, mon chéri. Mais c'est le seule endroit ou je sais que tu seras en sécurité. Caché. »

« Mais je ne ferais pas de bêtises, je te promets ! Je serais si calme que tu ne sauras même pas que je suis la. Personne ne saura que je suis la… Je peux porter la cape ou je peux… je peux… » Le jeune garçon de douze ans s'arrêta, en respirant de manière saccadé.

« Je sais, Harry, » dit doucement Lily. Il se sentait comme un intrus, comme si sa place n'était vraiment pas là, mais Remus était coincé dans une réunion avec le Conseil des Gouverneurs. James était aussi là bas, donc il était coincé. Et Peter avait une réunion avec l'ambassadeur de Jesaispasou, où il devait jouer le politicien et faire quelque chose d'utile. Et il était le Parain de Harry, en plus, donc Sirius avait été élu. « Mais on ne peut pas se permettre… ou peut être qu'on ne veux pas se permettre un tel risque. Pas quand ta vie est en jeu. » Elle soupira, serra l'épaule de son fils. « De toute façon, tu ne dois rester la bas que pour onze jours, et âpres tu seras de retour a Poudlard.

Harry mordit sa lèvre. « Et après, il se passe quoi ? »

« A ce moment, avec un peu d'espoir, la guerre sera finie, » murmura Lily. Elle ressentait vraiment la pression ces derniers jours.

Les mots sortirent avant qu'il ne puisse les stopper. « D'une manière ou d'une autre »

La mère et le fils tournèrent leurs têtes pour regarder Sirius, s'arrêtant presque au milieu d'un passage pour piétons moldus. Il regretta immédiatement ses mots sa voix avait sonné trop froide, trop morte. Mais il était seulement à moitié humain ces derniers jours, de toute manière, et il n'aurait pas pu se sentir moins à sa place.

_Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je mentais_, pensa Sirius. Pourtant, il prit quand même une profonde respiration pour chasser au loin la sensation, surpris de sa propre fermeté. _D'une manière ou d'une autre._

Son filleul le dévisagea en silence pendants un long moment avant que Lily ne le tire en avant, se dirigeant vers l'entrée immaculée du numéro Quatre de Privet Drive. C'était une jolie petite maison, fraichement repeinte, avec de curieux parterre de fleurs sans herbes devant. Elle présentait une image de réussite assez belle, pour un moldu. Sirius laissa ses yeux voyager à travers la pelouse fraichement tondu, l'allée bien propre et l'atmosphère presque parfaite… et grimaça. D'une certaine manière, cette stupide perfection lui rappelait sa mère.

Harry parla, juste au moment ou Lily levait la main pour frapper a la porte d'entrée, surprenant les deux adultes. Sirius avait été attentif à tout sauf à son filleul, luttant pour cacher à quel point il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Mais ce n'était pas une question qu'il pouvait ignorer.

« Vous allez le tuer, n'est ce pas ? »

Lily pâlit légèrement, et les mots innocent restèrent suspendu en l'air pendant plus de temps qu'ils n'auraient du. Des yeux vert plein de jeunesse étudièrent Sirius avec espoir.

« Oui. »

_Respirer était presque impossible._

_« Ah, ou tu te tiens, j'espère le contraire. Donc dit moi, pourquoi tu te bats. »_

_« Qu'est ce que ca peut vous faire ? »_

_«Considère ca comme une conversation entre amis »_

C'était un étrange souvenir pour cet instant, et Sirius en libera son esprit sans même avoir à secouer la tête. Il devenait bon à ca, ces derniers temps. Pas meilleur à oublier, par contre Est-ce que ce sera possible un jour ? Mais meilleur à faire semblant. Et il avait toujours été un bon acteur.

Les yeux gris de Lily trouvèrent soudainement les sien, et Sirius fit semblant de soupirer. « Je vais essayer de l'arrêter, en tout cas. Corrigea-t-il. _Ou mourir en essayant._

Harry commença à parler, mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant une femme osseuse et un garçon très gras. Sirius avait l'impression de ne jamais les avoir vus, mais le visage de la femme était assez reconnaissable pour qu'il sache que ce n'était pas vrai. Les ans n'avait vraiment pas été doux pour Pétunia Evans, décida immédiatement Sirius.

Pétunia Dursley, maintenant.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une manière agressive, le visage tournant au rouge. Le garçon avait juste l'air confus, il fronça les sourcils puis reporta toute son attention sur la barre de chocolat qui se trouvait dans sa main gauche.

« Salut, Pétunia, » réplica calmement Lily. Elle n'avait plus l'air mal à l'aise, évidemment. Sous la pression, Lily ne le montrait jamais. Pourtant, Sirius pouvait voir une vielle douleur monter dans ses yeux, et il souhaita que James soit la pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas un de ces moments ou elle avait besoin d'un _ami_. Elle sortit son ancien sourire. « Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? »

« Non ! »

« Maman ? » Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle, confus par sa réponse véhémente.

Immédiatement, le visage osseux passa de la colère à quelque chose proche d'un amour idyllique inconditionnel. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Dudlynouchet, » dit Pétunia avec un sourire. « Ce sont juste des étrangers qui… »

« Elle a dit ton nom, Maman, » pointa Dudlynouchet. Peut être qu'il n'est pas aussi stupide que je le pensais.

« Oui, ben, c'est un étrangère maintenant » répliqua Pétunia. « Rentre à l'intérieur ! »

Dudlynouchet lui lança un drôle de regard, de toute évidence pas habitué à recevoir de la discipline de la part de sa mère, et se traina à l'intérieur de la maison. Par l'épaule de Pétunia, Sirius pouvait entendre grommeler quelque chose a propos d'une Playstation cassé et d'un stupide garçon qui habitait en bas de la rue, rallant comme un odieux garçon qui a toujours ce qu'il veut. Il me fait penser à Regulus. La sœur de Lily repris au moment ou son fils n'était plus a distance d'entendre

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, et j'en ai rien à faire du message que tu as laissé ! Fout simplement le camp et ne revient jamais ! Tu as déjà ruiné ma vie une fois, je ne te laisserais pas le faire encore une foi ! »

Lily ne broncha pas. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, Pétunia, » dit elle doucement. « S'il te plait. »

« C'est fait »

Remus acquiesça et ne se donna pas la peine de se tourner pour faire face à son sous-directeur. Il pouvait entendre la frustration masquée dans la voix de Rogue, et il savait que balancer sa déception et sa colère sur lui aurait été inutile, pour ne pas dire injuste. Severus méritait mieux, et puis ce n'était pas sa faute, de toute manière. Mais une énorme injustice avait eu lieu, et Remus avait joué une part trop large dedans.

_En l'arrangeant_. Il ravala le besoin de grogner et secoua sa tête à la place.

« Flint est au courant ? »

« Il ne sait rien, évidement, » répondu Severus dans un ton chaste et sarcastique, comme d'habitude. « Tu me connais mieux que _ca_. »

« Et que va-t-il advenir de lui ? » Il était de ce genre de question dont Remus se serait passé de posé, mais le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix ne pouvait se permettre d'être délicat.

« Il a échoué. » Maintenant à sa droite, Severus haussa les épaules. « La capture n'est pas encouragé… La mort est préférable, comme tu le sais. Néanmoins, son évasion devrait lui sauvé la vie, après une dose suffisante de punition.

Une dose suffisante de punition… Remus pris une longue respiration calculer. « Et toi ? »

« Je survivrais. »

« Tu survis toujours, Severus. » La nonchalance dans la réponse de son ami fit tourner la tête de Remus, et il fixa l'autre avec agacement. Irritation. Inquiétude.

« Est-ce que autre chose compte ? » réplica Rogue sérieusement. « A ce niveau ? »

« Non. » Il du fermer les yeux. « Je suppose que non. »

« Facilité l'évasion de Flint devrait contrer le fait que j'ai sauvé la vie de Potter, » répondu l'autre après un long moment, et Remus ouvrit ses yeux. « Je devrais survivre avec assez peu de séquelles, et on ne doutera pas de ma loyauté. »

_Pour le moment_.

Aucun des deux ne dis les mots, mais ils savaient que ca allait venir. _Pour le moment_. Le temps de faire un choix approchait rapidement.

« Et c'est qui, _lui_ ? » demanda Pétunia, avec un geste de colère.

Il était à l'intérieur maintenant, ce qu'il supposa être une sorte de victoire. Le petit garçon gras, Dudlynouchet, regardait le trio de sorcier part dessus sa glace au chocolat avec les yeux grand ouvert, se demandant clairement ce qu'avait sa maman chérie. Le papa gras, par contre (il était devenu bien plus gros depuis la fois ou Sirius l'avait rencontré, il y a de cela treize ans) dévisageait Lily avec une haine évidente qui aurait poussé James à vouloir assassiné le batard mal luné. _Heureusement que Cornedrue n'est pas ici, alors_, pensa Sirius d'une manière distraite. _Bien que ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment mieux._

_Pire, ces derniers temps. J'ai moins de moralité pour me stopper._

La pensée le fit déglutir difficilement, et Sirius espéra que personne n'avait remarqué. Lily avait répondu : « Je suis étonné que tu ne te rappelle pas de lui, Pétunia Il était à notre mariage. »

« Je suis Sirius Black. » Sirius hocha la tête vers elle en ce qu'il espérait être un geste poli, essayant d'ignorer le regard haineux de Vernon Dursley.

« Oh, vous, » dit-elle d'une manière qui ne cachait à personne qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de lui mais qu'elle faisait semblant du contraire. De toute manière, elle n'aimait pas tout ceux qu'elle savait être sorcier et Sirius trouva cette attitude étrangement fatigante.

_C'est drôle comment ce genre de préjugés existe des deux coté de la guerre_, réfléchit-il. _Voldemort déteste les Moldus parce qu'ils n'ont pas de magie et elle nous déteste parce qu'on en a. _D'une certaine manière, pourtant, il ne pensait pas que le contraste amuserait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quoi que personne ne sait vraiment, avec lui.

Il réussi à sourire. « Oui, c'est moi. » Le regard de Lily lui indiqua qu'elle n'appréciait pas son sarcasme, mais il sembla voler au dessus de la tête de Pétunia. Bon débarras, alors.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » rétorqua la sœur moldu de Lily.

« Je suis ici en temps qu'ami. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un de mes amis ! »

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » réplica-t-il, en ravalant quelque chose qui aurait été plus à propos. Maudit soit son caractère pour vouloir sortir de la cage il avait construit. « Mais je suis l'ami de Lily, et le parrain de Harry. De plus, notre monde n'est pas exactement sécurisant ces derniers temps. »

« Et vous ramener le danger ici ? » Craqua Dursley, en faisant des gestes colériques. Est-ce que toute la famille parle avec leurs mains ?

Lily soupira. « Non, ce n'est pas ca. Si on a raison, rien du tout ne se passera… »

« Parce que nous ne prenons pas votre gamin ! » hurla le gros homme.

« Il n'est même pas venu te voir, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle soupira. « Il a été légèrement occupé, Lucius. »

« Admirable action pour un homme amoureux, » dit il d'une voix trainante, croisant les bras et la regardant d'en haut. Maudit soit il pour toujours faire ca ! Mais en même temps, si c'était une journée moins passionné et un moment moins irritant, elle aurait pu lui accorder ce privilège qui appartient au grand frère. Mais seulement s'il arrête d'essayer de gâcher ma vie. À ce moment la, je pourrais écouter ses conseils.

« Des actions logiques et intelligentes, tu veux dire, » rétorqua t elle, rencontrant facilement ses yeux gris. Elle avait des années de pratique, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment appris à reculer.

Lucius soupira au lieu de renvoyer le regard. Lentement, il s'appuya sur le mur, froissant ses robes d'argent sans tache. S'il avait bougé plus vite, Julia aurait pensé que l'action était préméditée, mais elle le connaissait mieux que ca. Lucius Malefoy ne montrait que rarement un quelconque signe d'inquiétude, et quand il le faisait, c'était toujours contre sa volonté. Il aimait trop être impénétrable.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne par revenir, » dit il finalement, en fermant son beau visage.

Julia hocha la tête. « Tu l'as fait, » répondit-elle doucement. « Mais la famille n'abandonne jamais. »

« Il n'est pas de notre famille, » réplica brusquement son frère.

« Pas encore, » admit elle, puis elle sourit malgré elle. Une partie de lui comprend, même si il cherche à le nier. Mais même Lucius n'a pas oublié la notion d'espoir. « Mais un jour… il pourrait le devenir. »

Il la dévisagea comme si ses cheveux étaient soudainement devenus marron et or, ouvrant sa bouche pour contredire puis la ferma quand aucun son ne sortit. Lentement, les yeux de Lucius se fermèrent et elle regarda différentes émotions conflictuelle traverser son visage pendant presque une minute. Non, il n'avait pas oublié l'espoir, mais il n'avait pas oublié la guerre, non plus. « Sois prudente, ma sœur, » murmura-t-il finalement. « Soit vraiment prudente. »

Harry observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et soupira, essayant de caché sa déception. Sa mère et Sirius avait gagné, évidemment, parce que personne sain d'esprit ne cherche à résonner Lily Potter pour longtemps. Tout comme personne sain d'esprit ne menace Sirius Black. L'un était aussi stupide que l'autre. La maman d'Harry pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation en discutant, et Sirius n'avait qu'à vous regarder avec ses yeux bleu mort pour vous faire croire qu'il était moins douloureux de faire les choses comme il le voulait.

Donc, les Dursley avaient abandonné, et Harry restait maintenant avec son oncle et sa tante qu'il avait juste rencontré Une fois avant ca, et son cousin de la taille d'un Troll et donc le seul hobby semblait être de manger. Harry suspectait secrètement que Dudley partageait également l'intelligence d'un troll, sans chercher à insulter le troll. Il n'avait en tout cas jamais appris à essuyer son visage.

Et il ne connaissait rien a propos de la magie, non plus. Les trois Dursley étaient presque tombé dans les pommes quand Sirius avait sortit sa baguette, et quand l'Auror avait utilisé un sort de chatouille sur Dudley, la Tante Pétunia avait presque fait une attaque. Elle avait été convaincue que son bébé était en train de mourir, et le fait que Sirius se mette à rire n'avait pas aidé non plus. La maman d'Harry avait réussis à adoucir la situation. Elle avait sagement expliqué qu'Harry n'était pas la cible : que c'était son père, et qu'ils voulaient seulement empêcher Harry d'être un dommage collatéral.

L'histoire n'était pas exactement vraie, mais Remus avait déjà fait promettre à Harry de ne pas raconter au Dursley ce qui se passait. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de promettre s'il avait eu le choix, mais Sirius avait pris Harry a part et partager avec lui une froide et dure vérité que Harry n'avait jamais considéré.

_« Et qu'est ce qui se passera quand il t'attrapera, Harry ? » avait demandé l'Auror, ses yeux bleus étonnement brillant. Harry avait déglutit._

_« Je pensais qu'il me voulait mort, » essaya-t-il d'objecter, mais les mots sortirent difficilement _

_« Il le veut, mais il veut ton père encore plus. »_

_Il le dévisagea. « Je sais ca. »_

_« Donc, que va-t-il se passer quand il te capturera pour t'utiliser contre ton père. Est-ce que tu pense que ton papa ne serait pas prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie pour sauver la tienne ? »_

_« Mais il ne pourrait…. »_

_« Il ne pourrait quoi ? Refuser de te sauver ? Tu as bien raison, Harry. » Ses yeux bleus le regardait attentivement, brulant toujours bizarrement mais avec de la compassion en même temps. Les deux émotions semblaient être en contradiction, mais Harry pouvait voir sur le visage de Sirius qu'il prenait les choses à cœur._

_« Mais c'est le Ministre de la Magie ! »_

_Un long battement de cœur passa pendant que Sirius s'enfonçait dans ses yeux. « Et ? »_

_« Il… Il ne… Il ne peut pas… » D'une certaine manière, ce regard brisa ce que rien d'autre n'avait pu et Harry passa de l'enfant au jeune adulte pendant ces quelques secondes. Il pouvait voir le poids que Sirius portait, le fardeau de l'espoir qu'il avait sur les épaules. Brutalement, il réalisa que ses parents portaient le même poids, combattait les mêmes batailles. Ils le faisaient depuis des années, ils se battaient pour sauver le monde dans lequel il grandissait. Et ils ne s'étaient jamais plaints. Ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêter de faire ce qui devait être fait._

_« Et il le fera, » dit calmement Sirius, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. « Tu sais qu'il le ferait. Il t'aime trop pour ne pas le faire. »_

_« Ca ne veux pas dire qu'il devrait, » murmura Harry, la gorge soudainement sèche._

_« Va lui dire. » Malgré la sécheresse de la réponse, sa voix était étrangement gentille._

_Harry ne pouvait pas. Ils le savaient tout les deux._

_« J'irais, » murmura-t-il finalement. « J'irais. »_

« Et voila comment je suis arrivé ici, » se dit il, en regardant les murs immaculé et en soupirant. La chambre était tellement vide et il n'avait pas vraiment amené tellement avec lui : quelques devoir et assez d'habits Moldu pour onze ou douze jours. Il détestait porter des vêtements moldus, en plus Harry était tellement habitué au flottement et au sentiment de liberté que donnait le port de robe de travail qu'il se sentait bizarre de porte juste ce qu'il pensait être des sous-vêtement. Pourtant, il était la, portant des vêtements moldus dans une maison moldu. Encore mieux, il était ignorer par sa "famille", et son cousin était un porc. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Ca faisait une heure qu'il était en "vacances" et il s'ennuyait déjà a mourir.

Ca avait commencé par une explosion, et elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir au moins cet avertissement. Elle était sur que ca n'avait pas été fait exprès, mais quelque chose c'était mal passé, bien qu'elle doute qu'elle sache un jour quoi, et ca ne l'intéressait le moins du monde, en réalité.

Tout ce qui importait c'était que ses connards étaient la, maintenant, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que ca pourrait arriver, malgré toute ses belles paroles.

Dans une autre vie, Hermione aurait pu se punir pour un tel langage, mais cette vie avait périe quand le boum avait résonné à travers la maison des Granger, lui disait que Drago Malefoy avait tenu sa promesse. Les Mangemorts étaient arrivé.

Tenez encore un peu, supplia-t-elle silencieusement aux barrières quand le Directeur Lupin construit à cause de ce qu'elle avait pensé être de la pure paranoïa. Encore quelque petit instant. Sa baguette semblait glissante dans sa mains, et la bonne sorcière qu'Hermione était savait que ca venait de sa propre sueur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, aucune idée de combien ils étaient là dehors, mais elle devait protéger sa famille. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Ron, » murmura-t-elle avec urgence, sa tête a moitié dans le feu et a moitié sortie. Hermione ne savait pas si l'Appel de Cheminée était supposé fonctionné comme ca, mais il devait le faire ce soir. « S'il te plait, soit la… » Crash. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un était en train de frapper sur la porte, surpris de la trouver barré par magie. Elle craqua et trembla, presque prête à lâcher. « Oh, mon Dieu. Ron, soit la. Quelqu'un… »

« Ron ! » Siffla Hermione. Elle n'osait pas crier.

Elle avait mis ses parents dans le sous-sol mais les Mangemorts pensait que sa famille était endormis, et elle n'avait que quelques secondes avait qu'ils passent la porter et qu'ils puissent la voir. « A l'aide ! »

« Hermione ? »

Les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus, avec une queue de cheval posé sur son épaule droite, a ce moment, Bill Weasley était la plus belle chose qu'Hermione n'est jamais vu. Il la regarda d'un regard étonné et inquiet. « Qu'est ce… ? »

« Il y a des Mangemorts ! » bredouilla-t-elle désespérément. « Ici! Ils sont… »

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Son visage se ferma, et soudainement, il avait disparu, laissant Hermione dévisager l'espace qu'il avait laissé vide et espérait qu'une autre tête, n'importe laquelle, apparaisse dans la cheminée des Weasley. Mais personne ne vint, l'obligeant à crier encore, juste un peu plus fort cette fois. Bill ne pouvait pas faire face a tout ses Mangements seul… n'est ce pas ?

Crunch.

La porte lâcha.

Le meilleur endroit où il aurait pu aller était Avalon, mais avec seulement quelques secondes devant lui et une famille en danger, Bill savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'arriver au point de Transplanation, négocier les portes et trouver de l'aide. Même Tonks était chez elle, avec sa famille, et bien qu'il puisse contacter sa protégée en un instant, un mentor et son élève ne ferait pas grand poids face à ce qui attaquait la demeure des Granger.

Pendant un moment, l'Auror voulut se frapper pour n'avoir pas pensé à demander combien ils étaient ou même si les Mangemorts étaient en face d'elle. Mais le regard sauvage et déterminer d'Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait et qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en posant des questions.

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Bill couru vers la porte sans dire un mot a sa famille (ils ne pouvaient pas aider, et Ron aurait insisté pour venir). Il aurait fini par le gêner, ou pire (ou mort.) et Bill ne pouvait pas se permettre d'expliquer tout ca. Pas le temps. Il avait entendu les coups sur la porte, et était prêt à parier qu'elle avait cédé maintenant. Le pire pouvait déjà avoir eu lieu.

Sa baguette claqua et il Transplana vers le seul endroit ou il pensa aller, priant qu'il ne trouverait pas la maison vide et qu'il n'avait pas condamné Hermione parce qu'il avait mal réfléchit. Mais il y avait une personne sur qui il pouvait compter pour faire face à un groupe de Mangemort tout seul, et il n'était pas à Avalon ce soir. Ce soir, Bill se rendait au numéro Douze, Place Grimmauld.

La lumière de devant s'allumèrent avait que ses yeux ne s'ajuste à la différence entre le Terrier et cette rue sombre. La porte s'ouvrit avant que Bill n'arrive à faire deux pas et il pouvait fois les ténèbres qui indiquait ou la baguette d'ébène se fondait dans la nuit.

Hermione se baissa. Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et elle espérait que le canapé la protège des débris volant. Ca ne marcha pas, en réalité. Elle était quand même blessée par des fragments de portes pendant qu'il volait dans les airs mais au moins, elle était cachée. Pour le moment.

Elle entendit des voix murmurer, suivi par un grognement.

« Vérifiez en haut. »

« Contenez cette chose. »

« Soyez prudent. On ne sait pas quelles autres surprises Lupin a pu nous concocter. Je reconnais sa signature sur les barrières. »

Un rire rauque. « Pour un homme qui est supposé être brillant, il n'a pas vraiment fait un bon travail la, n'est ce pas ? »

Le grognement revint, plus fort et plus insistant cette fois. D'une certaine manière, ce son bestial lui donna la chair de poule. La deuxième voix parla encore, en s'énervant. « Est-ce que tu peux garder cette chose ? Elle bave partout sur… »

« La ferme, Moon. »

« Ca suffit, tout les deux ! » La première voix était trainante, avec un ton suffisamment sec pour dire qu'il s'énervait. « Moon, Bletchley, allez en haut et allez y doucement. Flint, tu viens avec moi. »

Un autre grognement, cette fois si plus un aboiement. Lucius Malefoy (elle aurait reconnu cette voix partout) continua. « Et Bletchley, maitrise ta créature d'abords.

On ne voudrait pas qu'elle mange les Grangers et qu'elle nous prive de notre sport, n'est ce pas ? »

Des bruits de pas et un long moment de silence s'ensuivirent. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se déplacer vers la droite, dans la cuisine, et elle espéra que Malefoy et Flint était partis de ce coté la, mais n'était pas partis dans la cave. Un autre grognement grave et colérique brisa le silence de la pièce vide, et Hermione pouvait entendre Bletchley murmurer et Moon grommeler dans sa barbe. Le son n'était définitivement pas humain, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas identifier de quoi il venait Hermione n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose comme ca avant. Finalement, incapable de contenir sa curiosité, elle passa ses yeux par-dessus le canapé; s'accrochant a sa baguette avec des doigts glissant.

Elle eu à peine le temps de voir le Troll avant que Moon ne tourne la tête. « Oh, la voila ! »

« Expelliarmus ! » Hurla Hermione, utilisant le premier sortilège qui lui est venu a l'esprit (et le premier que tout les élèves de Poudlard apprennent en défense contre les forces du mal). Même avant la théorie, ils apprennent que désarmer son adversaires était souvent le meilleur moyen de gagner un combat : d'arrêter le conflit avait qu'il ne puisse commencer.

Malheureusement, ca ne marcha pas cette fois. Ca fit simplement rire la Mangemort.

Des lumières rouges fusèrent au dessus de sa tête et obligèrent Hermione à se refugié derrière le canapé une fois de plus, et elle pouvait entendre Moon rire de son rire grave. Je vais me faire tuer ! Raga Hermione. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du sortir ma tête. D'autres sortilèges traversèrent les airs et le mur derrière elle craqua et se rependit dans la pièce entière, couvrant le canapé de débris de plâtre. Elle cria, couvrant sa tête désespérément, et entendit les Mangemorts discuter amicalement de la manière dont ils aller disposer d'elle.

Son cœur pompait dans ses oreilles comme s'il était en surchauffe et puis s'arrêta complètement, et des lumières mauve apparurent sur le plafond.

« Tu comptes sortir, petite fille. » la tourmenta Moon. « Ou tu préfère te faire écraser ? »

« Ou peut être qu'on devrait envoyer notre petit ami s'occuper d'elle ! » Dit Bletchley en riant, tirant des sorts aléatoires dans sa direction. Hermione couvrit sa tête pour évité une autre douche de plâtre.

Les Mangemorts se félicitèrent les uns les autres, et un autre gémissement vint par la porte.

« Reprend toi, Hermione ! » Se dit-elle à elle même, a moitié dans sa barbe. « Ce n'est pas le pire qui puissent arriver. »

« Oh, effectivement, ca ne l'est pas ! » Lança Bletchley, l'ayant évidemment entendue. « Mais on laisse ca pour quand tu seras entre les mains du Seigneur des Tén… »

« Engorgio ! » Cria Hermione, sortant encore une fois sa tête et visant rapidement.

« Fait attention ! » Cria Moon, mais sans bouger pour aider son compagnon.

Bletchley bougea juste a temps le sort toucha le bord de sa cape et la fit immédiatement gonflé, mais un seul coté de la cape continué a grossir jusqu'à ce que Moon l'ensorcelle avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus noir qu'un contre charme.

« Arrête de t'amuser et mets toi au travail ! » dit elle en se moquant de lui. « On a déjà gaspillé assez de temps comme ca. Envoi simplement ton animal de compagnie pour qu'il attrape la fille comme ca on pourra… »

Les cris commencèrent dans le sous sol.

« … partir d'ici et la livrer à ce gamin pourri gâté. »

« Ne laisse pas Malefoy entendre que tu as appelé son fils comme ca, commenta Bletchley d'une manière absente pendant que Hermione changeait de position pour jeter un coup d'œil par le coté de canapé. _Le fils de Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que me veux Drago ?_

_Tu la frappé, stupide fille. Evidemment, qu'il veut te faire du mal_, pointa une voix intérieure pendant qu'Hermione tremblait. Elle sonnait étrangement comme Rogue, mais elle devait avoir raison. Pour quel raison les Mangemorts auraient ciblé sa famille ?

La source des cris devint claire au moment ou cette pensée s'enregistrait dans son esprit. Ses parents étaient cachés dans le sous sol.

Mes parents !

Ca lui prit tout ce qu'elle avait en elle de ne pas sauter sur ses pieds et courir pour faire face au deux Mangemorts, mais elle devait réfléchir, par Merlin_. Réfléchis, Hermione, réfléchis_ ! Ses mains tremblaient encore plus qu'avant. Ses parents étaient en train de crier, et elle pensa entendre Malefoy rire. _Ce batard ! Il ne peut même pas me répondre directement. Il doit utiliser son diabolique père pour faire le sale job ! La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Drago Malefoy, elle allait le tuer._ Sans poser de question. Le délicat petit Drago allait mourir.

_Agit, Hermione_ ! cria elle à elle-même, et elle fit pointé sa baguette vers la fin du canapé. Moon et Bletchley se disputait encore, à propos de livré sa famille, et elle n'avait qu'une chance.

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » hurla Hermione, visant Moon (elle semblait être la plus intelligente des deux).

La Mangemort tomba avec un bruit sourd, et Hermione résista à l'envie de s'acclamé. _Plus que trois, et je pourrais le faire. D'accord ?_ Elle avala une grande bouffé d'air et…

« Stupefix ! » Bletchley n'était pas très créatif, mais Hermione eu a peine le temps de rouler en dehors du chemin a temps. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, pourtant, le Mangemort avait tourné pour lui faire face encore une fois et le troll était en mouvement. _Oh, non._ Le troll était en train de tituber vers elle.

« Stupef… » Hermione n'eu jamais la chance de finir.

« Diffindo ! » Cria Bletchley, et soudainement, Le canapé était coupé en deux… avec Hermione pile au milieu. Pétrifié, elle ne pu que dévisager stupidement les deux parties, se demandant comment ca se faisait qu'elle n'avait pas elle aussi été coupé en deux.

Des mains géantes se posèrent sur elle, et Hermione fit la seule chose logique a un moment pareil, même si ca ne lui servirait a rien. Elle hurla.

Et hurla.

Note Du Traducteur : N'hésitez pas a laisser des review, c'est ce qui m'encourage à continuer. Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. Titre : Le Nouveau Visage De La Peur


End file.
